


Magic Man

by JessicaHale123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nikita (TV 2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassin Harry, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Political Harry, Powerful Harry, Rich Harry, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaHale123/pseuds/JessicaHale123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter left the magical world right after the war, knowing if he didn't run now, he would never get away.<br/>He arrives in New York City and lands himself in prison for manslaughter 6 months later. He had thought he had been framed by Death Eaters, but he wasn't. He was betrayed by those he calls friends.<br/>Sentenced to the death penalty and his magic bound, he thinks this is finally the end, but its not.<br/>Its just the beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you see any grammar or spelling errors, I'm still editing. I hope you enjoy it. :)

June 30th 1998

Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

 

In the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, time seemed to stop as I took in my surroundings, as if I was seeing Hogwarts for the first time. The night air was cold, but the adrenaline still pumping through my body warmed me, making my senses sharper so that I could see every blade of scorched grass, hear of stifled sob coming from my traumatized classmates, I could feel all the dups and scratches I had acquired, they burned in the cold air and made my clothes stick to me.

The pain actually brought me back to myself, and just in time to see the looks of awe, expectation and smugness on all my classmate’s faces that were directed at me. Those looks being given to me caused me more fear than I had felt all night, and it was a legitimate fear.

I wasn’t naive enough to believe that the wizarding world would just let me live my life in peace after this, I was too powerful, too unpredictable to be left unattended, they would want to control me, to use my power for themselves, and then when they were done with me, they would discard me like trash, just as they have done numerous times before.

So what do I do? I thought to myself, feeling frozen inside my own body as I contemplated what I would do next.

I couldn’t stay, I wouldn’t last ten years, and it’s not just me that would be used, it would be Teddy, my new godson and any future children I might have.

So I had to leave, but where would I go? I knew I had to leave Britain, but what about the rest of Europe, I know because of the Triwizard Tournament that I wasn’t that big in Bulgaria, but that was before I destroyed the Darkest Dark Lord in British history, how far would the stories spread? Should I go even farther? Maybe America? Or Canada? No one would look for me in the rural slopes of Canada, and I’m used to the cold, but it would be harder to find me in the busy city of New York, where I would be just another face out of millions.

Slow down, I thought rationally to myself, I can’t just take off running, they’ll find me in hours and then I’ll never get away, they’ll put me under such lock and key that I’ll never get away, and knowing them, my actions will be taken out on Teddy, who’s half werewolf and will already have a hard time in the wizarding world.

But could I take a baby on the run with me? I thought, then, with irony, I realized this was the same decision Sirius had made when he went after Peter.

He had left me with someone he trusted, expecting me to be taken care of, as he ran off rashly, and ended up worse off than he had been.

But what other choice did I have? And I wouldn’t be leaving Teddy alone, he has Andromeda, his grandmother, who loved him to absolute pieces, and wouldn’t dare treat him like I was treated. And what about my friends? Ron and Hermione? They had stood by me through seven years of danger, could I just selfishly leave them?

But they haven’t stood by me the whole seven years, and I deserve to be selfish after everything I’ve done, a voice in the back of my head whispered and I immediately felt guilty at the thought, but it was true.

Ron, as much as I cared about him, was bigoted and quick to anger; it wouldn’t take much for him to turn against me, as he has done numerous times in the past.

And Hermione is no different, she’s always got to be right and if she doesn’t believe what you’re doing is right, she’ll pick and pick until you change your mind, or she’ll go behind your back and do it for you. She may think she’s helping, but if she doesn’t think we should leave, she’ll refuse and probably tell someone what I’m planning and that will be it. There will be no second chances once I do this. There will be no going back, no do overs.

So I can’t bring them, I can’t even tell them what I’m planning, I reasoned, and then I seen Ginny from across the battlefield, she was talking quietly to Ron and something about the exchange made me uneasy, but I wasn’t sure why.

I had loved Ginny, I knew I had, but those feelings had faded to a point that I wasn’t even sure why I had been in love with her so much. True, she was pretty, but I had never felt anything for her before and the thought of talking to her, holding her, of starting a life with her didn’t fill me with excitement like it used to.

I’m seventeen. Why would I want to start a family now? I had just gone through a traumatic experience; I want to live a little before settling down. I need to find myself, figure out how the war had changed me, and then adjust to life with someone new.

Besides, Ginny had a reputation for getting around a lot, I’m sure she loved me, but I’m also quite certain that any feelings she has for me stems from the fact I’m the Boy-Who-Lived and that I would be the ultimate conquest for her.

Now, I knew I had to leave and I knew I had to go alone, but how do I do it? I was brewing over this as Molly lead me away from the corpse of Voldemort and I ignored the things people were saying to me, the excited hands that grabbed for me and just walked away, heading back into the castle, my body tense as I tried to cope with the situation I had landed in, like I did every other crappy situation fate has dealt me.

“Harry!” Hermione called after me, grabbing my arm and I recoil, catching her wrist and everything seemed to freeze as I took in the look of haughtiness and frustration that flashed in her eyes, like she expected me to automatically bare my soul to her and was upset that I wouldn’t.

“I need a minute, Hermione” I said through my teeth, keeping my face bare of emotions using the limited Occulmency I had learnt over the past few months.

“Alright, you know where I’ll be” she said, slightly stiff and I ignored her and walked away, making my way into the Room of Requirements, which had been abandoned as everyone greeted their loved ones.

I closed the door and the room immediately realized what I needed and bricked over the entrance, the walls shimmered, becoming a light blue, the floor was dark wood and a cushy couch appeared beside the single bookcase, the books were ladled in the order I was to read and there was a single white note stuck to the spine of the first book.

This will make things easier, my child. I wish you luck on your future endeavors.

-Hogwarts

I felt my jaw drop low as I looked at the note, then I looked around the room, now realizing the energy I had always felt dancing on my skin while in this room. It was Hogwarts sentinel magic, soothing all my troubles, I always felt it, it was just so much stringer in here, and this must be where she’s strongest.

I took the first book off the shelf, sitting down and I began to read.

***

July 5th 1998

Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

 

I spent nearly a week inside the Room of Requirements, reading the magical theory books that Hogwarts had chosen, and at first it was incredibly dull, until I realized how different it what was being taught nowadays. The texts were obviously ancient and after a bit of thought, made more sense than what was being taught now. I was confused as to why we weren’t learning these things now, until I realized the authors were all Dark wizards and as such, would not be deemed acceptable reading material for children by the ministry.    

Halfway through the books, they began to get more advanced, but I enjoyed them, they were a challenge of the less lethal variety. Eventually though, I knew I needed to resurface, so on the last day, I picked up a book and to my surprise, it wasn’t about magical theory, instead it was about House Elves and how their magic and traditions influenced their lives.

I didn’t understand until I read nearly halfway through and found out in old times a House Elf became bonded to a human when they each saved each other’s lives; this allowed them a certain degree of more power and made them fiercely protective. Along with this fierce protectiveness came the instinct of who was loyal to their master and would go to great lengths to ensure their master was safe. In the past, they have gone through the efforts of producing an illusion, making it appear as if they had died, when in reality they were hovering, waiting for their master to call them.

”Dobby” I called, beyond livid as the little elf popped in front of me, looing guilty, and I felt intense betrayal shoot up inside me.

“Dobby is sorry for deceiving you, Master Harry, but Dobby sensed weasel” the elf looked distraught as he studied my expression.

“How could you do that to me?! I trusted you, I buried you!” I fumed and he began to sob horrible body shaking sobs.

“Dobby is sorry! Dobby wanted to protect Master Harry!” Dobby cried and I looked away, burying the hurt inside as I realized how I was going to get out of Britain.

“Dobby, I forgive you, but don’t ever pull anything like this again” I said sternly and he stopped sobbing and immediately embraced my legs, nearly knocking me over with surprising strength.

“Dobby is eternally grateful” he said devotedly and I grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him back sharply.

“Regardless to if you are correct in your suspicions of my friends, I do need your help to get away from Britain without anyone knowing, but I also want to make sure Teddy, my godson, is taken care of, so I want you to stay and take care of him” I said and he reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“Dobby will go to Wizard bank and have them make muggle account for Master Harry, they will also make new life, do you want new name?” he asked and I shook my head.

“No, Harrison James Potter is fine, no one would expect me to keep my name if I went into hiding, they’ll be looking for someone maned Evan James or something like that” I said and Dobby nodded.

“I bes back soon” he said and he popped away.

I let out a puff of air, my shoulders suddenly heavy and I walked out of the Room of Requirements, making my way down to the kitchen, startling several paintings that didn’t think I was still in the school, but I ignored them, knowing word of my location would soon be public knowledge because of the gossiping paintings and there was nothing I could do about it.

I tickled the pear and smiled at the enthusiastic greeting the elves gave me, accepting their offer to make me a sandwich, which may have been a mistake because they settled a huge monstrosity of a ham sandwich in front of me.

When I finished dobby appeared in front of me with my trunk and I whipped my mouth as I turned to him “Master Harry, Dobby wasn’t unsure if yous be going full muggle” he said and I hesitated.

“Yes, put my things in my vault, I don’t want anyone able to access it” I said and he nodded and pulled a piece of parchment.

“Ragnok, Head of Gringlotts, wishes to know if you want to go over your assets” he said and I hesitated, feeling as if there was an internal struggle going on inside me.

“Not at this time,” I said warily “but I want my assets to be frozen if I give the trigger, just in case the Ministry try to seize my vaults” I said and he nodded before popping away.

“We don’t see anything” one of the elves told me when I looked at him and that caused an amused smile to spread across my lips.

“It was a pleasure to meet all of you” I told them and tears came to their eyes as they embraced me and I let them gain control of themselves, before smiling at them, bidding them goodbye and left.

I walked out of Hogwarts, feeling sad wistfulness fill me and I ran my fingers along the stone walls, looking around as I took in all the details of the place that had been my home for the last seven years, even when I wasn’t here, like this past year, this castle had always been in my heart and I think it always would be.

I exited the castle and made my way past the wards before aperating away, landing in muggle London, walking around and enjoying the sights when I felt something land in my pocket and I realized it was my new identification papers and a plane ticket to New York City from London.

I spent the rest of the afternoon buying a suitcase and everything else I would need, which was simply the necessities, seeing as I wasn’t planning on living in high style. I got several new outfits, since I intended to burn the last of Dudley’s hand me downs, and toiletries like hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo and such.

I arrived at the airport twenty minutes before my plane departed and slipped into the plane a I noticed Hermione enter with Ron and Ginny, potion bottles in their pockets, and I only relaxed when the plane took off, leaving Britain behind with one less scapegoat.

***

December 15th 1998

New York City, New York, USA

 

The world seemed to be blurring around the edges as I danced to the cub music being blared through the club I had decided to attend this evening, in the naïve hopes that alcohol and sex would make the nightmares go away. They never did, but I stubbornly kept trying, which was a grave mistake because that night, when I was just drunk enough that I let go of my normally cautious mind, someone handed me a drink and I accepted it with a drunken smile, throwing it back and then I went back to dancing with the rather large man, who no doubt would be just as large down south, but suddenly the world was spinning and I felt sick to my stomach in a way no alcohol could make me.

“Excuse me” I mumbled and stumbled out of the back entrance, my head pounding and I slumped to the ground beside a dumpster as I forced myself to vomit in the hopes that I would get whatever was making me ill out.

It helped a lot, making me sober again as my body was wracked in shakes, but instead of feeling better, I began to feel incredibly drowsy, darkness filling my vision as I slumped to the ground, but before I passed out, I seen a three pairs of shoes walking into my line of vision and with a muttered incantation from three voices, one male and two female, I felt cold fingers wrap around my magical core, pulling it from my grasp, and for the first time in six months, I felt real fear.


	2. Chapter 2

December 16th 1998

New York City, New York, USA

 

When I woke up in a muggle cell with my head pounding and covered head to toe in dried blood that I could tell wasn’t mine from the lack of familiar stinging sensation I got from a flesh wound, the first thing I noticed was my wand was gone, while normally is was hidden along the spine of my customary leather jacket, which was also missing.

"What happened to me?" I groaned, rubbing my aching head, my eyes watered as I tried to focus on the world around me, which was very difficult because my glasses were also missing.

"One of the arresting officers tasered you" a cop sneered at me and I painfully sat up, noticing the too tight cuffs around my wrists, which I thought was overkill since I was locked in a cell and about as weak as a newborn kitten.

"Why? What happened? I don't remember anything" I said, my eyes widening as my brain struggled to catch up to the sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah right, asshole. You got here yesterday and your trail has been pushed ahead just for you” The guard sneered, his lips twisted in satisfaction.

“Wait, slow down, don’t I get a lawyer?” I panicked, thinking I was going to end up like Sirius, locked away in prison for something I didn’t do, while my godson was alone out in the world… no, I need to calm down. This is a muggle prison and crazy murderer or not, I have a certain set of rights here, which means I’m legally required to have a lawyer and a fair trial. Unless whoever put me here used magic to make them forgo the usual way things go in order to make sure I’m convicted…

“Your trial is in three hours and the judge is the father of one of the people you killed. He’s the one who pushed the trial ahead of all his others, he’s very excited to meet you" another guard mocked and I looked down at the blood on my hands.

"Damn it" I muttered, my head still pounding and clouding my judgment, but I was able to get the jest of it: I’m screwed. I must have been the Death Eaters, I thought grimly; they found me and thought it would be amusing to fit me with the same fate given to my own godfather. I was trying to think of a plan to get out of this sticky situation, but I couldn't come up with anything, not without my wand or any outside help, I didn’t even have any money.

"I hope you burn in hell, you sick bastard" he sneered and I stood up shakily, the cuffs digging uncomfortably into my wrists, but not enough to draw blood, so there wasn’t much I could do about it.

"Who showed you the video?" I asked and he shrugged uncaringly, twirling his pen as he looked at me with superiority. He was comfortable in the fact that I was a crazy murder who tortured innocent girls for fun, while he was the good guy who brought me down and now those girls’ families have found justice. I know because I had looked at death eaters with the same expression after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

"Some pretty red haired girl brought in the surveillance footage of one of the buildings her sister in law owns. The sister in law was a brown haired girl, she testified, said she heard screams coming from one of her buildings. You were torturing five girls and we found proof that there were dozens of others" he said disgustedly and I felt my heart constrict.

No… It wasn’t possible… But it was… Why…

"The red haired girl, was her name Ginny?" I asked weakly, my throat tight as I held tears at bay, refusing to let the betrayal affect me. I wouldn’t let her get to me, not after this. The blood on my skin suddenly made my stomach roll, it wasn’t like I hadn’t been covered in others blood before, but this… This was the blood of probably numerous of innocent girls, all killed for the purpose of framing me and it wasn’t someone like Bellatrix Lestrange, but it was Ginny and Hermione who did this, the girls who I had protected and trusted with my life. Did they feel any guilt at all? What about these girls’ families? How could they do someone so evil? And what was the purpose? So I left, why did they do this? I don’t understand…

He studied me, his gaze sharp and probing, but no less superior, but nothing he said or did could hang the fact that I didn’t do this and the ones who did, were going to get away with it… just like peter got away with killing my parents all those years ago…

"Yeah. You know her?" He asked, looking protective and it made a twisted need to laugh rise up in me. If I wanted to kill Ginny, and at the moment I wasn’t feeling too forgiving, there wasn’t anything this muggle could do that would stop me.

If I had my wand that is… the gravity of what was happening hit me again, I didn’t have my wand, I had no way to get out, I had no back up, I was alone and I was going to prison for the actions of people I had once trusted with my life.

"She's my ex-girlfriend, I can't believe she would do this" I whispered, looking at the blood, my stomach rolling again, forcing me to swallow the bile rising up in my throat. I noticed a few of my hairs stuck in the blood, they were stuck there because of the dried blood, but the more I moved, the more the blood cracked and chipped away, but I could still see the dark hairs, from where a few probably came out when they used my hair in polyjuice potion in order to frame me. And alone with my hairs, I noticed one that didn’t match my colouring. It was one lone short red hair, that couldn’t possibly be mine or Hermione or even Ginny’s since her hair was so long. It was Ron’s. I had been gripping desperately onto the hope that my first friend wasn’t in on this, but that hope shattered as I looked at that one innocent looking hair

Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they all betrayed me, I let myself wallow in self despair as someone pushed me into a bathroom. I stripped down numbly, stepping under the water and watched the blood disappear between the cracks. I washed my body with the odorless soap I was provided, rubbing until my skin was raw and pink, but it was clean, and my stomach ceased its rolling, but my heart seemed to constrict tighter as time passed. When I stepped out, one of the cops leered at my body and underneath the numbness I bristled, but I just dried off, getting dressed in the orange jumpsuit they threw at me and I came back down to reality when they lead me into a sterile looking room, where an unimpressed man in a suit sat, waiting for me.

“You must be my lawyer” I stated, inwardly I was relived I wasn’t just going to be tossed in a hole like Sirius was, but deep inside I knew while I was going to have a trail, it was going to be far from fair. Without magical binding oaths, veritaserum or political backing, they had to rely on physical evidence, which at the moment, was pretty damning. At first I was confused why they chose a muggle prison, until I realized that the wizarding world couldn’t put me in prison because I’m the Man-Who-Conquered and the public would demand a trial, where it would be revealed I was innocent with hardly any effort, but here, all it took was one false video of me tearing open a corpse and suddenly there wasn’t a jury in the world that would find me innocent.

“I’m Steven Harvard, I’m here to discuss your case with you before the trial” he stated. But I could tell he didn’t want to represent me and he sure as hell wasn’t going to do his best to make sure I got off. With what little I knew about the muggle legal system, I knew he had seen the evidence already and had made up his mind on where he stood. And while legally, he was required to stand by my side and try to get me freedom, he didn’t want to do anything of the sort and as such, my microscope chances of a fair trial just dwindled again.

Half an hour later, we entered the courtroom and I seen so many looks of disgust aimed at me, but I found it didn't affect me because of all the times the public had turned against me when I was a student at Hogwarts, so I ignored it with practised ease.

"Harry James Potter, you are accused of first degree murder on twenty seven accounts. What do you have to say?" The judge demanded, staring at me with murder in his eyes.

"I didn't do it" I said calmly, locking away everything I was feeling behind my Occulemcy shields and they all started yelling angrily at me.

"You are pleading not guilty?" The judge asked eagerness and vengeance in his eyes and I didn’t react, knowing it was a long shot, but I wasn’t going to take the blame for what they did, even if nobody believed me, it was the truth and so I nodded in response to the judge’s question.

"I have no doubt that you will have some sort of evidence proving I did it, but I'm being framed, I didn't do this" I said and they all snorted, muttering angrily to myself and it hit me that this time, Dumbledore wasn’t there to save me. No one was going to rescue me and it was time I stopped being a child and recognized the possibility that if my best friends and the girl I had loved at one point had betrayed me, they would have needed someone to take orders from, someone older and wiser, who knew how to fight a war, knew that to fight a war against Voldemort they needed a compliant weapon and knew that to fight against Voldemort, they needed the prophesy child. Only Dumbledore knew the prophesy.

"If proven guilty you will be subjected to the death penalty" the judge said and I paled as everyone else smiled in satisfaction and accomplishment. Every person in this court room knew what the verdict would be, no one was blind enough or stupid enough to think that I might be telling the truth, maybe I was innocent, because to them, there was no such thing as magic and they had cold hard evidence pointing to me being the person they were looking for.

"Do you change your statement?" My lawyer asked and I shook my head, a stubborn and defiant set to my face as I accepted my fate, but was unwilling to accept the blame for something like this.

"I didn't do this" I said firmly and he nodded, but I could see the disgust in his eyes and in that moment I knew I was screwed. And I was proven right thirty minutes later when the jury came to a decision in only thirty seconds.

"Harrison James Potter is declared guilty of twenty seven counts of first degree murder and is sentenced to the death penalty" the judge announced and I met a pair of brown eyes as I was led away.

Ginny stood in the crowd, Ron and Hermione on either side and the three of them were smiling, they waved at me tauntingly as I was lead back to the cell and I felt the rage settle into my bones with a vow for vengeance. They would pay for what they’ve done. Even if I have to come back from the dead in order to haunt them for the rest of their lives, I would do it. Because by tomorrow night I would be dead and they would get away with their betrayal, the thought filled me with unwavering rage and I felt my magic stirring inside me, but it was as if it was trapped under my skin and the more I pulled on it, the worse the pounding in my head became. The feeling was familiar, which just made me angrier as memories of complaining about frequent headaches to my friends came to mind and this time, the smug satisfaction in their eyes was highlighted in my mind’s eye.

"Hello, Harry" a smooth smug voice said and I looked up, seeing the sun had set and the three of them were walking towards my cell, confidence and self-assuredness in their every step.

"Weasley's, Granger" I said, shifting my eyes to meet theirs with indifference and they smirked, they wanted a reaction, they wanted me to scream and cry and rage, so instead, I locked all my feelings of rage and betrayal behind my Occulency shields once more as I looked at the situation from an observation angle.

"I bet your wondering why" Ginny mocked and I tilted my head mockingly.

"No. Ron was always jealous of my money and fame; it would only take the right price for him to betray anyone. Even you guys" I said and they glared at me, angry because this was not how they had imagined their grand finale and I was ruining their moment with my calm demeanor.

"And us? You’re saying you didn't see this coming?" The girls smirked and I nodded a fake look of contemplation on my face.

"Hermione has always been a teacher’s pet, she would have blown Snape to get a good mark" I said and Hermione sputtered.

"Bastard!" She hissed out, her hands curled into fists, but Ginny gripped her shoulder, pulling her back from attacking me. So they wanted something, something that required me to be left with no choice but to give it to them, but jokes on them, I won’t give them anything they want, even if I have to die in order to keep it from them.

"And Ginevra. Well, that was a no brainer. You've slept with every guy in Gryffindor from fourth to seventh year, it wasn't surprising you would aim for me and wouldn't take it well when I left you" I said and they glared at me, their tempers all shortening.

"And yet you trusted us, and now you’re going to die" Ron sneered and I studied them.

"Yes, and that is my bad. But me dead isn't what you want, no, you want something else" I said and they exchanged looks.

"We will release you if you give up your magic and blood" Ginny said and I studied them.

"Not a chance in hell. I'd rather die like a muggle with my magic locked away than give you my magic and my inheritance" I said and they looked at me in shock, not expecting that at all. That shows how little they know me.

"What?" Hermione hissed and I smirked at them, taking great satisfaction in their looks of bewilderment.

"I, Harrison James Potter-Black, activate Vault Lock-Down. I swear on my life blood that I will never give you a single kunt of my fortune" I said and the magic flashed around me, raw and powerful, even locked away, and it made a translucent shield wrap around me, blocking them from retaliation without severe magical backlash. They aperated away angrily and I laid back on my pitiful excuse of a bed.

Tomorrow I would die, but I would die knowing my betrayers wouldn't get anything out of me.


	3. Chapter 3

December 17th 1998

New York City, New York, USA

 

When I woke up the next morning, it was to a guard opening my cell door and I didn't resist as several guards escorted me down the hall and into the cafeteria. I ignored the whispers and the looks I was getting as I was shoved roughly into a chair and someone placed a tray in front of me with the last meal I was ever going to eat.

I couldn’t accept this, I couldn’t accept that I wold never get revenge against my betrayers, that they would get away with what they’ve done and no one would even know I had died because who would have thought Harry Potter would be killed by the muggle government. I could just imagine the riots that would happen if the wizarding world ever found out.

I ate the mediocre meal and right before they were to lead me to the execution room, I turned to my guars.

“I haven’t gotten my phone call, there’s someone I need to say goodbye to” I stated and they grudgedly walked me to the phones, where I was watched as I dialled the number.

“Hello” a feminine voice said and I leant my forehead against the cool metal of the phone box, letting it sooth my headache as I let go of the desperate grip I had on my magic. I could still feel it, just under my skin, but as I ceased to pull on it, my headache evaporated and I knew what I had to say.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done, you’ve been a great friend. I just wanted to tell you that I didn’t do what they’re saying I did, please believe that. I’m so sorry I had to leave you” I said lowly and her breath caught.

“Harry? Harry. What’s going on?” she demanded

“This is my last phone call. Please, just take care of yourself and don’t fall apart, you've worked so hard. You’re the best friend a guy could have, I love you, and you’ve shown me the world and changed my life” I said, my voice cracking slightly and her breath shuddered.

“Are you in trouble? I can come get you” she said desperately.

“I’m so sorry, Nikita” I said and then I hung up.

“Harry!” she called right before the line went dead.

I released a heavy breath as I painfully walked away from the phone booth, feeling as if I was dragging lead weights behind me. The guards returned to my side, taking hold of my shoulders as if I would take off running, but I wasn’t going anywhere. I didn’t accept it, but I was done fighting it. I was going to die, there was nothing I could do; I had never felt more helpless

I expected this to happen in the basement, but I was lead up to the top floor of the building, where the chair was, there were nurses bustling about getting the machine ready and my heart thudded loudly, hot blood rushing through my veins as I desperately willed my magic to return to me, but it didn’t, it remained locked away and I ignored my fear and panic, hiding everything behind my Occulemcy shields as I followed their orders immediately, letting myself fall into a lull.

Passing through that doorway to the execution room, I imagine it was the longest moment of my life as I took in the way the air felt on my skin, the smell of chemicals in the air and the sound of my own heart beat and the way my breath left my lungs. I silently sat in the chair as they strapped me in and I starred up at the white ceiling with unseeing eyes. I winced as the needle slipped under my skin, but otherwise didn't react.

"Is he drugged?" Someone asked, their voice was male and I could tell they were used to their orders being followed, so it must have been someone powerful, but it wasn’t the judge, however, I didn’t have the energy to raise my head to look at him. I looked to the mirror on the wall and seen a flash of grey hair and an expensive suit but that’s all I could see without my glasses.

"No, he's in shock" a nurse said in response to the powerful grey haired man.

"But he's reacting to your every order" the voice said.

"Yes. It seems so" the nurse said and I closed my eyes, barely aware of the sound of rummaging as I savored the feeling of my heart beating in my chest,, of the feel of slightly humid air on my skin. A few seconds later, the machine was turned on and the drugs began to enter my system, dulling my mind and pulling me into darkness.

As everything began to go dark, I thought to myself, maybe I would get to see my parents and Sirius again…

***

DC, Washington, USA

December 18th 1998

I opened my eyes, to my immediate surprise and relief, but that faded to suspicion when I took in the room I found myself in. I was lying in a bed, it was a steel frame with a single white mattress, it was on top of the covers, which were tucked in t=with military precision, the walls and floor were concrete, the door was reinforced steel and in front of the door, was a dark haired man standing off to the side.

I jerked up in the bed, my eyes tracking his movements as my heart lurched, my body tensed and everything came back to me. Arrested. Betrayed. Killed. And no abducted. He’s obviously muggle, but by his stance and the way he’s dressed, I’m guessing government, someone high up, but not too high up. A middle man, so he’s here to talk to me, but he can’t actually get me out if I manage to get a hold of the gun I’m sure he’s got hidden somewhere.

"Harrison, my name is Jared" he said and I stood up, putting space between us, but I knew it was futile. I had no magic and this guy was obviously highly trained, so I would have to rely on my battle reflexes and hope it was enough.

"Where am I?" I demanded, my body tensed and he studied me.

"I work for a special part of the government, we've recruited you" he said and I darted forewords, punching him in the face and darted for the door. Unfortunately, I hardly fazed him and he picked me up by the waist, throwing me on the bed, but when he went to follow me, my wrists gripped in his hands, I set my feet on his chest and back rolled onto the other side of the bed, landing gracefully and he stumbled slightly. He was suddenly much more alert as he reassessed the threat, I heard the door click locked, so I knew even if I took him out, I was still stuck in the room, until they fed gas through the pipes and knocked me out that was, so my best bet at the moment was to listen to what he had to say, lay my options and then choice a course of action.

Preferably one where I wasn’t locked in this room with a bed, a guy and a gun.

"Relax, Harrison, or is it Harry?" He asked and I glared at him from across the bed, contemplating picking git up and using it as a shield if he grabbed for the gun.

"What do you want from me?" I asked and he shrugged casually, as if he wasn’t keeping me locked in a bedroom while he was armed and I wasn’t.

"This is your opportunity to serve your country, Harry. And if you behave, we can make your record go away" he said and I stiffened.

When I got my new identity, it was much the same thing I had before Hogwarts. Orphaned as a baby, went to live with aunt and uncle, got mediocre grades, but instead of disappearing at eleven, it continued and I graduated with slightly above average grades, there wasn’t anything remarkable about this persona. So why was a muggle terrorist group interested in me, I thought, confused and not knowing how I was going to play this. According to their records, I was born in Michigan, I went to London was I was eleven and had come back when I was sixteen, explaining my accent, and that meant I was an American citizen and as such, they had access to my files and it would only take a little bit more probing to find another Harrison James Potter who disappeared at eleven for mysterious reasons and he looked a hell of a lot like the person locked in their compound.

"And if I refuse?" I asked warily, already knowing the answer, but I figured playing along would be my best bet at the moment. At least until the door was unlocked.

"You go back to where we found you" he said and I thought about it.

At the moment, I have an ace in my cards because my betrayers think I’m dead, they won’t expect an attack and I can take my time getting my plan ready because if I want to take them down, I have to do it quick and brutal, like they did to me, I don’t want to give them time to regroup, and I want them to know that it was me who did it, I want them to feel what I felt. However, I can’t do that without magic and without magic, there’s not a whole lot I can do. But if these guys are who I think they are, it wouldn’t hurt to take whatever training I can. Just until I can figure out how to release my magic, then I'll take the fucking building down and disappear off their radar, I’ll take my betrayers down, one by one like dominos, and then vanish like a ghost. I hear France is nice.

"What do I have to do?" I asked and he smiled, a predatory light in his eyes, so I didn’t think for a second he had my best interest at heart, that’s why I continued to keep my distance as he walked over to the door, knocking twice, but I don’t think he really minded, in fact, he seemed to find me amusing, which was really just annoying.

"I had a feeling you would say that" He said and the next thing I knew, he was leading me down a grey hall towards a bathroom, handing me a bag of clothes. As far as I can tell, the ,main colour theme here is grey, as if they are purposely draining the life out of the recruits, forcing them into compliant little robots. Jokes on them; I’m done being forged.

"Guess this is the Next Adventure" I muttered as I showered and got dressed in the black cargo pants and white tank top. I exited the bathroom and followed slightly behind Jared as he led me into a cafeteria.

"Everyone, this is our newest recruit Harry. Try not to kill him before class" he said and then he abandoned me and I ignored all the sharp eyes on me with practised ease, I grabbed a tray of food and sat at a free table, my shoulders stiff, but not slouched as I calmly began to eat my dinner because, let’s face it, I’ve hardly eaten in the last few days and I’m starving, abducted or not. I ate at my own pace, a pace that had me checking for drugs in the food. I stayed away from the meatloaf and the cookies, making the onlookers study me harder.

"New Boy, you’re making a scene" a woman’s voice teased me, her voice was smooth and seductive, it bounced around my head, making me lose focus on my last train of thought. For a second I thought she was a Veela, but that didn’t make sense because I’m immune to Veela’s ever since I turned fifteen, I wasn’t sure why, I just was. Remus had said it must be a part of my magical inheritance. Everyone got a power boost at eleven, fifteen, and seventeen, those are the prime ages when, in the magical world, our power is adjusting, that why we start our magical schooling at eleven, our OWL’s close to our fifteenth birthday and our NEWT’s when we’re seventeen.

I tilted my head, hiding my curiosity for suspicion; my eyes ran over every inch of her as I assessed her, in a strictly non-sexual way. I didn’t want her to get any ideas, I was here to survive, not make friends or fall in love with someone who has the same IQ as a my uncle Vernon, so that I can risk myself making sure she doesn’t get herself killed in here. I watched the elegant blonde walking towards me, she even looked like a Veela, but now that I was looking at her, I didn’t feel the normal pulling on my mental shields that I normally associated with a Veela’s lure. She was tall, about my height, and had a long lean body with tempting curves in all the right places and nowhere else, her long blonde hair flowed free down to her hips, her elegant hands held a water bottle as if it were a glass of wine and she made workout clothes look glamorous. And by the look in her silvery blue eyes, she knew the effect she had on most people.

Unlikely for her, I’m not most people.

"Your hip swaying won't work on me" I said drily, faintly amused by the slight shock that appeared in her eyes when the fresh meat didn’t turn into a blushing mess in front of a beautiful woman.

"Because you’re made of steel, right? I've heard that before" she said, leaning her hip against the table and I rolled my eyes. She’s nothing if not persistent.

"Because I'm not interested. Bet you haven't heard that one before" I said and turned back to my food, completely dismissing her, which she really didn’t seem to like from the pursing of her lips that I noticed in the reflection on the table.

"Playing for the other team?" She asked, taking me in and she didn’t seem that disappointed at the thought she wouldn’t be able to use me. Let’s face it; I didn’t look like much physically. I shrugged in response to her question, but elaborated anyway.

"Occasionally" I said, thinking about George and our flirtation before Ginny sunk her claws into me, probably with the help of a potion. I could almost feel his hot breath on my neck as George slipped behind me in the halls, pulling me into a cove, where he would teasingly pin me to the wall and run a hand through my hair as he jerked me off. He was like that, the little minx, he would like to surprise me at any moment, using the most creative of things as lube, it was almost like a little game between us. I remember one time it took us an hour to get the chocolate out of all of our nooks and crannies when he got a little too excited while we were baking. Luckily, no one was home, but it was a close one. Unfortunately, it was probably three weeks later when I broke up with him and began dating Ginny, he had been furious and hexed Ginny’s hair a different colour for a week, but he ever retaliated towards me, that was all Fred, who was furious that I had hurt his twin. Now Fred was dead and I hadn’t even gotten to tell George how sorry I was, I had just run, without giving a single thought to him. My stomach rolled painfully with guilt, but I didn’t reveal a thing as I looked at the elegant blonde looking at me expectantly.

"But you’re not totally gay?" She asked and I turned to her with a warning glare, which I’ve been told had the ability to scare Death Eater’s straight. I don’t know about that, but it defiantly made her a few shades whiter as she remembered that most of the people here were pulled from death row for committing terrible crimes and she had no idea who she was flirting with. However, she didn’t back away, seeming more intrigued with me now that she realized I could be of use to her.

"I'm not interested" I said lowly and she licked her lower lip, sinking her teeth into the moist skin, but the action didn't affect me.

"Sure thing, Killer" she said and walked away, knowing a defeat when it hit her in the face.

"Let's go! Get to training!" One of our watchers called to the masses and I followed the others out of the cafeteria and through several twisting halls, until we arrived in a gym. It had much of the same sterile and deathly boring theme as the rest of the compound, except this time there was a huge glass window looking out on the sparring mats, but with a closer look, I seen the major security defect they had. The glass was two way, they could see us, and we could see them. Their arrogance and testosterone like need to state their claim would be their downfall because with a close enough look, the people meant to be below them could get the inside look on what should have been going on behind closed doors.

With a casual glance around, I noticed several people on computers; it looks like that was where all Intel came through. If I want to get out of here, that would be my first step. I’m done being a Gryfindor; it’s time to embrace my inner Slytherin. If I need out, I need a plan and part of that plan would be knowing the layout of this compound like the back of my hand.

However… there was no need to rush things, I thought to myself as I slipped between the other recruits as we all observed the mock fight going on in the middle of the mat. There were flips, twists and complicated maneuvers that no man should be able to do, and all the others were watching the fight avidly. Those were the types of moves I needed to learn if I was going to take on my betrayers with no magic, or if I do get my magic back, it’s always good to have an ace up your sleeve.

"Good luck, Killer, Garbs always comes down hard on newbies" the blonde bombshell said from right behind me, her lips nearly brushing my ear and sending chills down my back in a not so unpleasant way. I didn’t let her get to me, instead I focused on the way they both moved, with both grace and danger, reading each other’s moves before they even made them, it was a deadly dance and one I was eager to learn. Not that I would ever use these skills for these people, but it wouldn’t hurt to accept what they’re offering. However I wasn’t ready to make enemies here, I had no backing, I was vulnerable, and I didn’t like being vulnerable, so I walked over to join the others, blending in between them easily. These were the moments where being smaller was to my advantage.

Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on my side and half way through the class, ‘Grabs’, the man leading the class and currently kicking his opponents ass, noticed me and smirked, flipping his opponent head over heels, knocking her out. Garbs wasn’t someone who exactly looked like the sunshine and rainbows kind of person, and he defiantly wasn’t playing for my team, so that option was out, he was big and strong, but he had also shown he wasn’t by any means slow, ad he was far more agile than he looked. In other words, I was screwed.

"Newbie, get up here" he said and I wasn't impressed, and I already knew this wouldn’t end well. All I needed was the look on his face to know that he had chosen me because of my size and he wanted to make an example out of me, show his new students not to get cocky as he thrashed me.

Not another Snape, I thought annoyed and I walked up to the mat, shifting my weight experimentally as I internally pondered how I was going to survive this one. I didn’t so much as flinch when the bell rang and we began to fight.

He started mockingly slow, until I slammed my foot into his stomach, sending him on his ass and he began to attack, but I had always been fast, and I'm pretty agile myself so I avoided most his hits, when he twisted at a certain angle, I noticed how he didn't put pressure on his left leg. I struck out, slamming my foot into his injury and he cried out and collapsed, but he twisted, slamming his other leg into my stomach and sending me crashing back. I groaned on the ground, sitting up slowly and I seen he was in his feet and everyone was silent.

"How did you know I was injured?" He demanded, his eyes narrowed in suspicion and curiosity, which I immediately knew was a big no no. the last thing I needed was to gain the attention of my ‘superiors’. And the look I was getting from the elegant brunette off to the side immediately cemented that thought, so I schooled my features, getting back to my feet gracefully, when I was straightened, I met his eyes and gave him a genuine shrug.

"Evaluation and exposition. I read the way you moved, first from afar and then when I got closer. You weren't putting pressure on your left leg, probably a dislocation, you obviously refused drugs by the way your pupils are blown, but you don’t react to the pain, so it must be a common occurrence for you. I did a few medical classes in the summers, I was a quick learner" I said and he studied me closely for a moment, trying to read me, but I know he didn’t get anything, but he wouldn’t want everyone ese to think that, so he nodded shortly at me and shot a quick glance at the watching brunette. I got the feeling she was powerful here and I didn’t want to encounter her.

"Pick up a pair of gloves and find a partner, kid" he said and walked away, but I noticed the faint redness in the back of his neck, meaning he knew I knew he couldn’t read and he was embarrassed, but he wouldn’t say anything.

However, I could also tell by the faint twisting of his lips that he was impressed and wouldn’t give me any trouble over it; instead he may just be an ally while I’m in here. And for the first time in a long time, I couldn't help but feel that I had been accepted. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

April 2nd 2003

Washington, DC

 

My body moved with familiar grace as I flipped over Garbs back, round house kicking him in the face and I dropped, hovering on my hands, sweeping a foot under him and I rolled out of the way of his crashing body, gun out, nuzzle pressed against his forehead, safety off. In the beginning I never would have dreamed of being able to move like this, but after my first day, Garbs made me his personal project and after just over a year of training, I became an agent for Division and found it wasn’t so bad. I was actually killing people who were bad, drug dealers, war criminals and the likes. It wasn’t much different from the war, or that’s what I told myself.

"Good job, kid" he chuckled and I lowered the gun, clicking the safety back on with a flick of my finger. Within the first six months, Garbs had me assembling firearms blindfolded behind my back, so the little tricks like that were easy now. That doesn’t mean I didn’t nearly shoot myself in the foot the first time I tried it.

"I learn from the best" I said amusedly, giving him a small mocking bow.

Over the last three years I had created a new identity for myself. Damien Hunter is a master of martial arts; he can speak seven languages, play any role and seduce anyone. Harry Potter is locked away somewhere inside him, probably beside his caged up magic.

"You are good, very good, but you still have lots to learn" Garbs said and then suddenly his arm was around my neck and a needle was in my thigh.

Fear and confusion surged through me, making me buck back, my elbow slammed into his stomach as I tried to get him off, but it was no use and I slipped unconscious as he whispered words of wisdom into my ear.

"Never trust a killer" he said, his breath hot against my ear as my world went dark, the feeling of betrayal a familiar poison spreading through my veins and straight to my heart.

***

When I opened my eyes, I felt tired and sluggish, all my senses were dulled, but I could feel how flushed my skin was as my hot skin nearly burned against the ice cold metal I could feel strapping me down to a hard table, calling it a bed would be too generous, it was a steel table. As I began to come to a bit more, I noticed there were wires connected to my wrists, ankles, neck and sternum. I choked on my breath, trying not to move and yet wishing I could. God, it hurt... I could feel the pain in my bones, muscle and flesh, frying my nerves and making tears well up in my eyes, but I didn’t let them fall. No matter the amount of pain I was in, I would not give in. but I couldn’t lie to myself, I knew I was stuck, I had nowhere to go, I was wounded and weaponless, my magic was still down, even if I could feel it bouncing around inside me restlessly, wanting to get out, but being unable t. And for the first time in three years, since I graduated from the programme and became one of the best agents Division had ever seen, I was scared.

"Don't panic, Damien. You’re alright" Amanda said and I instantly knew this was going to be unpleasant. Me and Amanda had had a rocky start from the get go, when just after a week of being at Division, she called me into her office and attempted to manipulate me into talking about my past. She was smart, but I could see past her pretty face and I knew she was a heartless, cruel bitch, but she always knew the right buttons to push, and over the years we had developed a hatred for being in each other’s presence.

This just keeps getting better and better.

"What did I do to piss Percy off, huh? I’ve done everything you wanted to the letter. I’m one of the best agents Division has ever had" I hissed through my teeth, trying not to move too much and attempting to calm my heart rate because the harder my blood pumped, the worse the pain got. Something I have a deep suspicion she was counting on, she knew I could never control my anger around her.

"Yes, you did wonderfully. Every obstacle you've faced, you've overcome. It's actually rather impressive" she said in her normal expressionless voice, her eyes glinting cruelly as she starred at me in satisfaction, and I struggled not to roll my eyes at her dramatics. She could never just get to the bloody point, like why I’m here if I’ve done everything they wanted and never once questioned them.

"So why am I here?" I asked, my tongue feeling heavy and making me lisp slightly, but I knew she understood clearly by the way she smiled at me.

Cold bitch.

"Because we need to replicate the mindless obedience you had the day we found you" she said and I hissed out sharply. My heart shot forwards and the needless burned under my skin, making me clench my jaw to avoid screaming out. I was trying to stay calm, but I had heard the rumors on a few of the more… deadly Cleaners, rumors that Amanda was controlling them from her cozy little office on her computer. With my advanced training, I would be deadly enough, but I’m not human, I have no idea how this procedure will affect me differently, if it will rupture my magical core and blow the building sky high, or if it will unleash my magic, revealing the magical world to muggle terrorists and then they’ll use me and my knowledge of magic to further their own agenda.

Now would be the time to panic.

"A robot; you want to control me" I sneered, my heartrate still unsteady as I tensed my muscles experimentally and immediately regretted it, a cry of pain slipping past my lips, my head tilted back in excruciating pain. I tried to slow my breaths and slowly the pain died down. Seeing the smug smile on Amanda’s face, I knew there would be no forcing myself out of the machine, I was stuck and she knew it.

"We want to turn you into a weapon that could rival the Winter Soldier" she continued calmly, like every cell in my body wasn’t burning in excruciating pain, but that didn’t stop me from snorting at her delusions.

"He's a myth" I said through my teeth, anger and loathing threatening to make the pain worse again, but I ignored the pain using the limited Occulemcy shields I had, and I was looking up at her deceivingly beautiful face as she tisked delicately.

"No, no he isn't" she said and I couldn’t hold in the screams as she turned on the machine, the lights flickering to life and the buzzing making my mind blank, and the needles dug deeper into my flesh, through my muscle and into my bones, releasing a serum that instantly set my nerves on fire. I had thought the pain before was bad, but thus was… this was beyond anything imaginable. It was like every dark curse combined, times ten. Several times I blacked out, but the pain would bring me back to consciousness. My Occulemcy walls shattered like glass under the pressure and I couldn’t feel the blood gurgling in my throat, blocking my airways, all I could feel was that pain.

Later I would find out it was only a minute, but right then it felt like eternity. It was worse than the cruciatus curse, it felt like liquid fire was being injected into my every pore, it was burning, it was destroying and reprogramming, but then, then something happened. With a snap of magic in the air like a whip, I felt the serum destroy the last of the enchantment holding my magic back and it came crashing forewords, immediately spreading evenly through my body, fighting the serum and filtering it as my magic blended with it, wrapping around me, the energy was almost visible as I let out one final eardrum shattering scream, the blood in my throat vaulting gout from the pressure and I felt it come back down, splattering me in the hot gooey life substance, but I couldn’t summon the energy to care as the pain swirling around me once more, but it wasn’t the same pain, it was different.

Amanda immediately evacuated as the machine caught fire and exploded, swallowing me in a surge of fire. But I wasn't burned, at least on the outside, but the power that was unleashed through my body tore me apart, making me scream out in pure torture. Finally the fire died down and the pain eased, bit by bit, and then I was able to pull the needles out of my body, making pained cries as I did it. I feel to the floor, finding it was covered in ash and glowing embers when my skin began to melt, but I could only see it, I couldn’t feel anything, all my nerves were completely shattered.

I sat up slowly on the now iron hot steel table, looking at my burned hands as they healed before my eyes and I closed my eyes as the reality of the situation hit me. It was Super Soldier Serum, they must have modified it so the subject took orders like a soldier, the realization hit me quickly. I’m not sure how, but my magic was able to filter the serum, stopping git from gaining control of my mind and now I could heal faster than even Captain America was rumoured to.

Realizing I was in a burning building and just sitting on my ass, which was quickly melting by the way, I stumbled to my feet, ignoring the pain in my feet as I walked over hot coals and opened the door, finding it was burning hot, the metal was actually softening in my hand as I turned the door knob, but I didn't care and I pushed it open, stumbling gout of the burning room. I seen everyone had abandoned the building, leaving everything behind, including the notes on the serum, so I grabbed them off the desk. I walked out of the building, stumbling and fumbling until I found the stairs and I all but ran up them, my injuries healing, but not fast enough as my pain crippled me half way, but I forced myself back to my feet through pure willpower and I fell through the over, tumbling onto the green brush, rolling away from the crumbling building, notes clutched in my fist like a life preserver. I breathed in deeply and slowly, waiting in painful silence, par the sounds of nature, as the rest of my wounds healed, not a mark to be seen.

Opening my eyes, I sat up, grimacing at the wet and chunking feeling of my clothes pressing against my now healed skin. I stood up slowly, testing my limits, but found I didn’t feel any different, I was completely healed. Raising my eyes, I found I was in the middle of a forest; all I could see was tress at least a hundred feet tall, all around me, there wasn’t even a driveway from the base to civilization. This must be one of Division’s many safe houses. Therefore, I was completely lost and who knows how far from civilization.

And in serious need of a wardrobe change, I thought disgustedly as I looked down at my burnt clothing that had liters of my blood and several chunks of burnt flesh stuck to it.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my magic like those books in the Room of Requirements talked about. Before, I had never been able to reach for my magic, but I had a sneaking suspicion that my magic was much stronger now, and I was proved right when my power immediately responded to me, surging through my veins and filling me with joy. My heart ached just thinking about losing it again, but now that I had full control of my magical core, there were so many possibilities that opened up, depending on what I chose to do after this, which I still haven’t decided.

Focusing on my magic, I let my breathing slow, feeling how my magic moved, dancing along my skin, singing in my bones, rejoicing in my every cell, finally released from the chains that held it. Slowly, I retreated from the real world and into my mind sphere, only it wasn’t my mind sphere I seen when I opened my eyes, it was my magic.

It was beautiful. The room I was in was a wide chamber with high ceiling and stone walls, every spec of dust was done, and every crack in the foundation was illuminated by the glowing ball of power hovering in the middle of the chamber like a shining star. If this had been real, I would have gone blind looking at it, instead I just felt… complete… like I was finally home.

When I finally came back to myself, I felt a little sad that I had lost it, but I could still feel that power inside me, I grabbed hold of it and concentrated on tapping into that power. It was like touching a livewire with a metal fork.

I was blown back several feet, hitting a tree painfully and I crashed back to the ground, groaning in pain as I released my magic warily. I sat up once more and carefully reached for my magic once more, but instead of just tapping into all of it at once, I pulled on a tiny fraction of the magic, luring it away from the whole of it and using the magic now settled over my hands, I conjured a pair of clothes.

Pulling off my sticky and disgusting cloths, I banished them and used a water spell to wash myself off, drying myself off with a conjured towel, which I then banished as well. I pulled on the conjured underwear, sweat pants and tank top, tying up the pair of boots.

“Okay. Magic Restored. Check. Escaped Division. Check. Destination… England” I said the last part darkly as motivation and determination welled up inside me.

It’s been four years, but I never forgot what they did to me, I was just waiting until I was powerful enough, but now I see that I was just avoiding it, why, I didn’t know. Maybe there was still a bit of compulsion weaved into me that I hadn’t shaken off that the procedure did? Whatever the case may be, it was time to get my priorities in check, I’m going to get my revenge, if it’s the last thing I do.

“Okay, destination in mind, how do I get to it?” I muttered to myself, looking around the still burning building and miles after miles of ancient looking trees.

Sending my magic out around me, I began to sense for any surviving technology, even a cell phone, so that maybe I can figure out where I am and figure out how to get out of here.

Sensing something about fifty feet to my left, I made my way through the trees, feeling around with my magic just in case it was concealed, but I could tell it was big, so I kept looking around and then I seen it. It was a private jet that looked to be broken down, probably stolen too, so it couldn’t be traced back to anyone.

I walked over and when I pressed my hands to it to feel for the door among the slightly rusted metal, I felt a tingling feel spread from the center of my magic and spread along my body. There was a low hum in my chest and then suddenly, I completely understood what was wrong with the jet; I knew how to fix it, or even how to make it even better. I also knew how to fly it and the entire history of this model of jets. Recoiling back, I tripped over a root and landed on my ass. So much for my deadly spy assassin training, I thought to myself as I got to my feet and rubbed my tender backside, even if I did heal amazingly fast, I still felt pain, all my nerves had been re[aired from the procedure.

However, when I took my hands off, I no longer knew that information and I exhaled sharply.

I had no clue how this was possible, the best guess I could think of is that it was like the original super soldier serum, where the best attributes about me were maximized by ten. Because of my magic and all the blocks that must have been on me, all the parts of me that were locked away because of the enchantment were released and maximized times ten because of the serum.

Guess they didn't want me understanding technology, I mused to myself as I studied the jet contemplatively.

Looks like you’re my ride home, I thought as I got to work repairing the jet, suddenly glad that I was wearing cheap conjured clothes because within an hour, I was covered in grease and other mechanical liquids, but when it hummed pleasantly, I felt an odd surge of pride. Maybe I had missed my calling and should have become an engineer, thought as I took off, finally free.

I had my magic, and who knows what else the serum had changed about me, besides healing and knack for technology, I also had a destination and a goal, all I needed now was a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, I hope you like it

April 3rd 2003

Somewhere In Britain

 

Sitting in the cockpit, I didn’t bother with the headphones, I wasn’t waiting for a message, instead I set the jet in cruise control, and then I kept my hands on the stick and let my mind wander.

I had made a lot of mistakes these past few years. Once again, I entered a new world, where everything was fresh and they promised me a better life, only for them to use me and then attempt to discard me. Only there was a difference between what I did when I entered the magical world and what I did when I entered the assassin world. I had killed, tortured and maimed innocent people, people with families, who would have gone onto do great things, but they were cut down before they could. Cut down by me.

I would never forget my time in Division, as horrible as it was, it was a part of me that I could never remove and I’m not sue I would want to. My experiences are what shape me, the Dursley’s, magic, and now this would be the key moments I would look back on. I may not understand why all this had happened yet, but like all magic users, I believed in a force greater than anything. Her Lady, Hecate, she’s called several different names, not all good, but like roughly 25% of magical people, I could always feel her with me, I know others might argue it could just be my own magic, but there was no way I could have survived my childhood without her presence, if she was sentiment or not, it didn’t matter. Magic had a plan for me, I may not know it, but I knew that and so I would keep going, take the hits as they come, going one step at a time. It was all anyone could do.

I was a survivor and I would survive.

I could feel the engine humming all around me, both with my physical senses and with this new sense that was telling me with perfect clarity how to adjust the rusty jet. Admittedly, the jet wasn’t 100% quite yet, but I didn’t want to stay any longer in that clearing and with this new asset, I was pretty confident I could get the jet to the UK without crashing. I was proven right when I landed in a field on the coast of Wales, the cliff underneath me crumbled a little, rocks falling below into the crashing waves, but I didn’t slip, so I pulled the plug and stood up from my seat, my legs slightly numb from the nearly twenty hour flight. In a fully operational jet, it would take me maybe six to eight hours, especially since there had been no major weather shifts and I was flying in daylight, but with the condition of the plane, I had felt more assured of my survival if I had gone slow and steady, instead of pushing the broken jet and crashing into the ocean. Consider it a calculated risk, just one of many yet to come, I was sure.

When I stepped onto dry land, I took a few steps back onto my home land and pulled in a breath of fresh air. In all the years I had been with Division, I never had a job in the UK; I had gone to just about every developing country in Asia, plus mostly every modern country, except the UK. I hadn’t questioned it, instead being internally grateful because I didn’t want to risk being seen.

But now I’m back, and I’m ready to play, I thought to myself as I began to walk. It would take me a long time to get to London, but I didn’t want to be caught in the air any longer. Besides, this would give me a chance to assess what new powers the serum had given me.

Turning on my heel, I set a well-aimed fireball spell through the open hatch, the paper and other discarded items on the floor were good kindling as it began to catch fire, flames licking out at me, warming my face in light, but I just closed my eyes and basked in the warmth as I closed the door to another chapter of my life. A bloody chapter that was just over four years long, but a chapter all the same.

When the flames had begun to burn enough that it would soon catch attention, I raised a hand and the rock shifted, the cliff crumpling into the sea in a rock slide, taking the burning jet with it, but I didn’t watch the damage, instead turning my back on the jet as I began to walk south towards London.

Hours passed, but I hardly noticed, my stamina was now amazingly good, I barely felt fatigued, and I had my magic to conjure anything I needed. I learnt quickly along those few hours my magic was very different than I remember it being, but that could have been just the binds being removed. I could now fully control my magic, while before I had struggled to force it to do as I wanted, and I was capable of full wandless magic, where before I was limited to lumos and other such spells.

Along my walk, I also went through my mindscape, finding memories that had been supressed, by my own magic it seemed, maybe to protect that information from attacks, but now that I could control my magic, I could pull the magic back, revealing the hidden memories like that last small present you find amidst the wrapping paper at Christmas. It was a good thing I had already decided to make my way towards London because I had a safe house there from before the war that I had kept in case any of my friends pulled a Wormtail.

Guess it's going to come in handy now.

I walked all night before stopping, and even then, I just lay in the grass for a couple hours, catching some well-deserved sleep. From what I can tell, I'm a lot stronger than I was, but not as strong as Captain America, or Winter Soldier is rumoured to be. I can tell I'm faster than both of them, which probably has to do with the fact I know I’m lighter than both of them post serum. However, I’m not faster than both of them combined, while I blur around the edges when I move comfortably, but I'm barely illegible when I'm running full out, but you can still tell it’s a lean dark haired guy, just one that runs a little too fast to catch his face.

From the time I spent inside my head, I also found that my time mediating and organizing my mind to master Occulemcy were a waste of time because when I entered my mind space, I found a glowing shield protecting my mind. Using a spell I had found in the Room of Requirements, I was able test the strength of my new mental shield. If I remember the results from the text book right, then the shield was completely indestructible. I had read all about the Infinity Stone’s and by the way the spell had pulsed erratically, not even the Mind Stone could enter my mind. Not that I could ever possibly encounter the Mind Stone, not even my life could be that crazy.

However, it came to me that these new powers were all caused because the serum had targeted the parts of me that had been hidden by foreign magic. This led me to believe someone, most likely Dumbledore, had in the least frequently invaded my mind. It wasn’t a pleasant thought, knowing the old man was frequently snooping in my head, probably directing my thoughts away from suspicion of him. If he wasn’t dead I would happily kill him.

Obviously, I had used a spell like the mind one, except I measured my magic. I had actually done this one before, in the Room of Requirements, just out of curiosity, and my magic had definably had a magic suppressor placed on it in the past because my magic was way more powerful now. From the spell, I had learnt the serum had targeted my magic, which had probably what caused the most of the pain during the operation, and caused me to have access to my full core unlike the measly ten percent that the average witch or wizard has.

Lastly, the only other thing I noticed I had the ability to control emotions the emotions of animals and I may be able to do the same with humans, making them trust me enough to come up to me. At first I wasn’t sure how I could do this, but I figured out it was thanks to an emotion destabilizer spell that had been on me probably from a young age.

It wasn’t much, but with my magic, my unique deadliness that came with being the best assassin in the country, I felt that all in all, I had more than a few tricks up my sleeve should Division come after me and I would be able to handle anything that was thrown at me, at least until I settled into London.

I arrived in London at almost midnight April 4th 2003, no one seen me as I slipped through the deserted streets, only a few pedestrians walking around me as I weaved my way downtown to my destination.

I have the beginning of a plan, it's not much, but once I get some foundation under me, I can start expanding and when I'm done, everybody who messed with me is going to wish Voldemort had killed me Halloween 1981.

***

Finding the safe house wasn't difficult; it was getting in that was a pain. I didn't have a key and the building was warded against all magic that wasn't mine. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem, unfortunately, when the serum unleashed my magic, it altered it, probably so no one could take it away again. But the problem remained that it read me as an imposter when I entered the apartment building and by the flash of magic I felt in the air, I knew it had rejected me and the apartment would soon go into lock down.

It was only after I used a phone I had pickpocketed to hack into the apartment buildings security mainframe to open the doors that the real challenge hit: How to get in without triggering the safety precautions of a paranoid teenager who was being hunted by a Dark Lord. Normally this would have taken someone weeks to get into, that was the point when I had added just about every precaution the Black library had to offer. Considering the amount of deadly curses in that library, that was a considerable amount and it would not be pleasant if I entered without removing the spells, I didn’t even remember all of them, but I knew they were very unpleasant. Fortunately, I designed it, so with a flash of my magic as I pretended to text someone, I used every drop of my will and concentration into breaking through the wards. If I had been anyone other than The Hunter- no, I’m not The Hunter anymore, if I were anyone other than Harrison Potter… Potter-Black, it would have taken me forever and someone would have eventually come to ask me if I was lost, but after about an hour, all the wards were temporarily disabled and I made my way up the stairs and into the room.

I stepped inside, closing the door firmly behind me and locking the deadbolt before turning and facing the dusty apartment. There was minimal furniture, and that furniture had white sheets over it that had collects an inch of dust that was easily vanished with a wave of my hand.

Focusing on the power stone locating in the center of the apartment, which was the living room, I began the long process of altering the wards so it accepted my new DNA code and deleted the old one, just in case anyone had any of my DNA from school they could use for a polyjuice potion or something of the sort. No one had my new DNA; I had gotten rid of all traces before now, so I would just have to be careful who I encountered for a while.

When I was finished, the wards were all activated, but most would be dormant, ready to be triggered at my command if I were ever to be attacked. I looked around the very dusty apartment, even with the sheets now vanished; the dust had collected on the ground and on the counters in my kitchen. Also, there was no food in the fridge or any of the cupboards and the fuse box hadn't been checked in four years.

After a moment of thought, I made up my mind. "Dobby" I called and the long thought dead house elf appeared in front of me, bouncing excitedly as he tackled my legs, bit this time I remained standing, letting him babble excitedly about how much he had missed me.

Dobby had faked his death because he knew of my friend’s betrayal and wanted to be able to secretly help protect me, but that meant everyone thought he was dead and he couldn’t come with me when I went to America, we had kept in touch, at least until I was taken by Division and practically vanished. The poor elf must have been worried sick.

"Dobby is so glad to see you, Master Harry" Dobby beamed, tears streaming down his face and I laughed at him.

"It's good to see you, too, Dobby. Now, I have a business proposition for you” I told him and he looked around the dusty little apartment. Contrary to popular belief. Elves were actually pretty smart creatures, so he caught on rather quickly and I knew from the way he smiled he would be happy to help me out.

“Dobby is listening” he said, looking at me in curiosity.

“I know how much you love your freedom, so I was wondering if you wanted to become my personal elf, I would pay you-" I began, but he pulled back from his grip on my legs and shook his head firmly.

"Dobby would love to be proper elf for Mr. Harry Potter sir" he said proudly and I smiled at him wider.

"That's great. So, how do we do this?" I asked and he knelt down, placing his hands on the toes of my boots.

"I claim Lord Harrison Potter-Black as my master, I swear upon my life to serve my master and his line and under no circumstances will I harm my master or his family in any way, shape or form" he said and it was the first time I had heard him speak properly, even if there seemed to be an odd accent to his voice when he spoke like that, it sounded odd, nit like anything I had ever heard.

I knew I wouldn’t need to make any promises, most didn’t, but because Dobby wasn’t just my elf, but my friend, I decided it was worth it. I had read the book on magical creatures in the Room of Requirements avidly and I was fully prepared to hold up my end of the bargain, so long as he remained loyal; to me and my line.

"I claim this elf as mine, I swear on my life to treat him how I believe he deserves to the best of my abilities" I said and he hugged me again, shaking with sobs.

"Thank you, Master" he whispered and I leant down, hugging him back.

"Your welcome, Dobby. Now, I need you to clean this place up and pick me up a few muggle decoration ads" I said and he nodded, disappearing with a pop.

I walked into the spare bedroom and began focusing on my magic, imagining what I wanted the room to look like, and when I opened my eyes, I was standing in a muggle training room that had state of the art equipment and a padded floor. It was bigger on the inside than the outside and it also had a connecting bathroom with a mist shower and a hot tub, a necessity my last place had for when I hit the gym particularly hard.

Getting into positing on the matt, a real life golem of Amanda appeared in front of me, also in position. Everything was completely silent except my breathing and on the silent count of three, the golem began to fight me with equal my old skill. Even if I hadn’t been to Britain, I had been in the magical world when I was in Egypt for a job and I had my old skill tested not long ago.

I took her down in ten seconds and found it was almost too easy, so I created a transitional golem and it began to track my skill and matching it. When it finally managed to pin me down, I found I was 214 out of 300. While I was in Egypt, the witch that tested me had old me about the power scale that few actually cared to learn about, but I found it interesting so it stuck with me. I used to be a 82, 300 was an immortal being, after that they entered an entirely different scale, 25 being an everyday person, the average Division agent were about a 50-75. Captain America would probably be about 250.

"Master, Dobby has cleaned the whole home, gotten groceries and picked up magazines you requested" Dobby said shyly and I turned to face him with a smile, accepting the towel he handed me.

"Thank you Dobby, when I'm done choosing I want you to order the things I choose and get me a few supplies" I said and he nodded.

"Just call for me, Master. I bes cooking dinner" he said pleasantly and popped away as I walked into the bathroom and stepped into the showered.

I came out dressed in a pair of low slung sweat pants, my wet hair fell a little past my shoulders, but I don't think Dobby would mind, so I walked out and sat down in the only chair in the apartment as I mentally asked where I was now. It was a battle technique, meant to evaluate my options so I could find the best path to go forwards. I didn’t plan on being here permanently, but for now I would be living her indefinably, so I created a plan of what I wanted the apartment to look like and I designed things according to my plan.

"I orders these now" Dobby said when I handed him the papers and popped away with the forms.

I finished dinner while Dobby was gone and was magically writing out a list of supplies I would need to get, muggle on one side and magical on the other.

I had fallen into a daze as I cooked; again, reviewing where I was now, and slowly, I began to come up with Phase 1 of my plan.

Tomorrow, I decided as I finished dinner, setting some aside for Dobby, tomorrow everything would start, I would start in Gringlotts, where everything had started last time, when I first entered the magical world and did everything wrong. This time, I would do it right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make all that many changes to this chapter so I was able to upload it sooner, tell me what you think

April 5th 2003

London, England

 

On the bright side, with my years in training and how everyone had thought I was dead, was it filled out my body, and made me practically unrecognizable so no one looked at me and thought I held a striking similarity to Harry Potter.

There wasn’t much my training could do for my height, but I was a solid 5 feet and 10 inches, which wasn’t all that bad considering wizard were generally shorter than mortals. It was the past inbreeding, the humans had out grown it centuries ago, but it was only recently that the witches and wizards realized what having babies with their sister were doing to them. While my training hadn’t done much for my height, my body was an entirely different story. I had filled out exceptionally over the last few years, but the serum had really cemented that fact; the serum hadn’t given me huge muscles like Captain America, I was definitely half his weight, but my body had grown to be strong and lean, like a swimmer or a runner.

I had always had a slimmer build than most other male agents, and was far more graceful, probably having to do with my skill on a broom; I could shift my body just slightly and gracefully end up wherever my opponent would east expect me. And in the past few years since I left this world, I had definitely changed, my face changing as puberty hit me late. With my long dark hair falling around my face, my skin was delicately pale, my lips were plump and red, my long eyelashes framed glowing green eyes, my cheekbones were high and my jaw was angular, I was hot, I knew it, and everyone else could see it.

However, this was fortunate for me because Phase 1 of my plan depended on me not being recognized and staying out of the public eye, but there were certain things that Dobby couldn't do and this was one of them.

I apperated directly into Diagon Ally and looked around, noticing small changes around me. Some shops had closed during the war and hadn't opened back up, so new ones took their place. Olivander’s had been repaired and was back up for business, but the junk shop the Weasley’s used to frequent was replaced by a small looking café. While the stores had changed, the warm and friendly atmosphere was the same as when I first visited the ally, but this time I wasn’t so naïve to believe it going in. This world was corrupt and bigoted, not everyone was like that, but now I knew I couldn’t trust just anyone.

I didn't linger long, I walked up to Gringlott's and entered quickly, most probably dismissed it as me hurrying out of the chilly April morning weather because of my unpractical tank top, but I just didn't want to risk being seen. Even if I looked different, that wasn’t a risk I was interested in taking.

I entered the large golden doors and immediately all the lanterns flashed brightly. If I remember History of Magic class right, the torches were used in the past to recognize any magic users who were very dangerous, but they hadn’t been triggered in years.

Figures. On the bright side, no one except the goblins noticed and I suddenly had hundreds of sharp eyes drawn to me, all probably determining how they would best take me down. They would die trying. But that would defeat the purpose of staying under the radar. Not that I had much of a chance of that anymore, but there was still time for damage control, I thought to myself as I walked up to the front desk, feeling eyes following me calculatingly, but I didn’t react to the intimidation tactic, instead I kept my head up, but I flashed my magic dangerously when I see one of them reach for a weapon.

Thankfully, I reached the front desk and I turned to the goblin, letting my magic slip away, I’m really just hoping I get out of here without causing a massacre. "I request a meeting with my Family Accountant" I said coolly and the goblin studied me.

"Name?" He asked and I rolled the Black family ring Sirius had given me all those years ago across the counter, using my magic to gently ease everyone’s attention off us as he picked up the rung, studying it and I knew the moment he recognized the family crest. His eyes darted to mine, recognizing the green of my eyes as he connected the dots, but he wasn’t stupid enough to blow my cover, but I think he understood why the lanterns had been triggered, it had always been rumored I was more powerful than I was letting on.

"I'd prefer to keep this between us" I said and when I took the ring back, I expertly slipped a goblin made ring into his hand that probably coat several thousand galleons.

"Of course. Please come with me" he said and lead me into a corridor with many doors, most of them looked like they hadn't been opened in centuries. He knocked on the door at the end of the hall that felt very important. It was a polished black door with a golden crown engraved into the wood where a nameplate would be, but it wasn’t its glossy finish that told me this room was important, but the three guards that stepped aside after a very piercing look at me.

“Enter” a weathered voice said. It was deep and low, rusty as if it wasn’t used much. He was old, but powerful, I could tell that bfroe I seen him, and someone who I would be better to make a good impression. What did goblins take as a good impression? I didn’t get to wonder long because the goblin lead me into the room and fell into a bow, but I didn’t move, instead I met the old goblins eyes, gave him a firm nod of respect, showing him I was a fellow warrior, I wasn’t a goblin and therefore I wouldn’t act like one.

"Ragnok, this is Harrison James Potter-Black, it seems he's not as dead as we were lead to believe" the goblin said and the older goblin didn’t even look up to meet the younger goblins eyes, instead he reasied a dismissive hand and continued to meet my eyes.

"Mr. Potter-Black. It's an honour to meet you, please have a seat" he said and I sat in the offered chair, but declined the offer of tea.

"Hello, Ragnok. I apologize, things got a little crazy in the aftermath of the battle, so I wasn’t able to get here nearly as soon as I had wished. However, it's reached my attention via my house Elf Dobby that you suspect someone has been intercepting my mail and withdrawing from my account" I said and his face turned stony.

"Yes, it is a most unfortunately breach in security. Not to worry, the leak has been… sealed” he smiled dangerously and I felt my lips twitching slightly. If I had met him while under the influence of my betrayers, I’m sure I wouldn’t have liked him, but now I found his honesty refreshing, and I didn’t find his way of doing things, it saved me from having to find the leak myself and nearly causing a war with the goblin nation.

“That’s fortunate. Now, what was the breach? I have an inkling of the whom, but I need to know what they took” I said and he rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

“Even dead, that man gives me such migraines" he growled and towards the door behind him whiel probably lead to the records, and I was proven right when a file appeared in front of him.

"I know the feeling" I said drily

"These are the original bank statements for the Potter Vault for the last twenty years" he said, handing over the file and I opened it, checking all the statements I didn't approve with a X. He took the file back and grew increasingly angry as he totalled up the money that had been taken from me.

"Good news is no one can access the Black vault but someone with active Black blood. Your grandmother was a Black and she wasn't disowned, so she's active and it was passed to you. Arthur Weasley's mother was a Black, but she was disowned, therefore the Weasley's can’t enter the vault" he explained and I nodded, satisfied.

"How much has been taken from the Potter vault and from whom?" I asked and he scowled at the parchment in front of him.

"1,500,780 galleons were taken out by Ronald Weasley. 900,325 galleons from Hermione Granger. 2,980,000 were taken from Ginevra Weasley. 13,974,567 were taken from Albus Dumbledore. Your also submitting 1 million galleons a year to a program called the Order of the Phoenix" he said and I scowled angrily.

"Cut off The Order, withdrawal the money they stole from each of them, plus a 15 percent interest. Cut off their access to their remaining vaults on some law they broke" I said and he smirked.

"I think we'll get along fine, Mr. Potter-Black" he said and I smirked back at him.

"Call me Harry" I said as he got up to go do what I had requested.

***

When he returned, he looked very satisfied with himself and he sat in his chair, pulling out a different file.

"I need to update our files on you and you need to claim your Lordship, that way you can claim your seats on the Wizengmont. I deeply suggest catching up on wizard culture and customs" he said and opened the file, which had a moving picture of me laughing at something; it must have been from a paper because it was a clip out.

There was very little information on me, it was almost sad, and what they did have was mostly clip outs from the paper and information everyone knew.

He offered it to me and I read it

Full Name: Harrison James Potter-Black

Birthday: July 31st 1980

Species: wizard

Special skills: Parseltongue

Parents: James Charles Potter (pureblood) Lilian Rose Potter nee Evans (half-blood)

Grandparents: Paternal side: Dorea Black and Charles Potter. Maternal side: Harrison Evans (muggle) and Roseanne Evans nee Gaunt

House Claims: Potter, Black, Gaunt, Slytherin

Education: Graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I looked up at Ragnok and he was was as close to pouting as a goblin got. "What else do you want to know? And I thought my mother was a muggleborn" I said and he shook his head.

"She was a half blood, her mother Roseanne was adopted because she was a squib" he said and I nodded.

"Gaunt huh? Who were my great grandparents on my mother’s side?" I asked.

"Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle" he said and I groaned.

"So Voldemort was my great uncle? That's so creepy" I shuddered and his lips twitched.

"Do you have a betrothal?" He asked, taking the file back.

"No" I said

"Do you have an heir?" He asked

"No" I said

"Do you have any specific enemies?" He asked

"Yes" I said

"Who?" He asked

"Division, a part of the muggle government. The Weasley's, excluding Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill. And Hermione Granger are at the top of the list" I said and he wrote that down.

"Is there any other family names you have claim to?" He asked

"Yes. I'm a descendent of Ignotus Prevell, but I'm not sure of what that's worth" I said and his jaw dropped low.

"The Prevell line died out centuries ago, they were very powerful. The Three Brothers from the story were driven away from their homelands when their father was betrayed and killed by a family friend. They met Death, received the Hallows and just disappeared in the 1600's" he explained and I studied him.

"Why do I feel like there's more?" I asked and he looked down.

"Because Ignotus Prevell's daughter married Romulus Augustulus, the last emperor of Rome" he said and my jaw dropped.

"Your saying if Rome was still around I would be royalty" I said and he nodded.

"The muggle version of Rome is gone, but the magical version is still at large, it's ruled by a corrupt council and people are fleeing every day" he said and my jaw clenched.

"How do I alert everyone that I'm alive, but not who I am?" I asked and he smirked.

"That's easy. You just claim the Romani seat, that's the seat in the ICW that can only be taken by Romulus's direct descendant" he said.

"And what other seats can I claim? The more the merrier, I'm going to need all the political power I can get" I said and he smirked.

"There is a way, it's highly illegal unless both of us agree and it's painful, but it will tell you each house you have a potential claim to since the Ancient Egyptians" he explained and I considered him.

"Swear you’re not doing this to harm me, my magic, my mind or my money and I'll do it" I bargained.

"I swear on my life, magic and honour that I am not offering this to harm you in any way shape or form" he said and I fled the magic flash in the air, sealing our bargain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming. Sorry I haven't updated lately, but here's Chapter 7. Hope you like it, please leave a comment on what you think, I love hearing your opinions.

I didn't have much experience with Unbreakable Vow's, but the experience I did have was not the best. I had never been involved with one, only hearing about them being made nearing the end of my sixth year. But for how much trouble they always seemed to bring, I was expecting a little bit more fireworks, but as soon as he swore, there was a thick layer of magic around us, but it faded quickly and I was left just starring at him, somehow disappointed.

 

"How do we do this?" I asked once the magic settled, uncrossing my legs as I set my lands on the arms of the chair, my stance was relaxed, but I felt restless, I just wanted to get this over with, so that I could start the next part of my plan. Whatever that was, I hadn't quite figured that out yet.

 

"We can't do it here. For rituals of this power, we need to go somewhere special" he said and stood up, I followed, my legs tingling as I followed him out of the room and down past the lowest vault to a completely stone chamber, the walls hummed within me, I could feel the magic trapped within the chamber throbbing in time with my heartbeat, the magic was linked to me as soon as I entered the chamber, which immediately told me this wouldn't be pleasant. I could tell the magic in the chamber was meant to be kept trapped inside, but any shift to my already sensitive magic would just be downright painful.

 

"Strip completely and stand in the middle of the chamber" Ragnok instructed and I pulled my clothes off, completely comfortable in my own skin and stood in the middle of the room, thankful the room wasn't too cold because that would be embaressing.

 

I could hear Ragnok chanting in Latin behind me and I found the language very soothing, but also familiar, which was odd because you don't hear people talking in latin often nowadays.

 

"Kneel and I will carve the runes into your flesh" he said and I knelt on the ground as the goblin dragged his dagger along my skin, blood pooled, dripping down my chest, but he didn't slow and I grinded my teeth against the pain, but I didn't move. I had always been good with pain, you had to be able to do what I could, the training alone would kill a lesser man, but this was painful in a whole other way, the steel felt incredibly cold as it cut into my skin and he had to cut deep, the knife phased through all my tendons as he craved the symbols into my muscle and bone. It took all my self control and my lust for revenge not to pull away and disrupt the magic, which had the high potential to be deadly.

 

When he was finished, he left the chamber and I closed my eyes as the magic began to build. The magic turned from soothing to painful very quickly, but I kept my body locked, I didn't move a muscle, even as my chest tightened and I wanted to scream so bad, but I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I'm not sure how long I stayed like that, but eventually the pain stopped and I opened my eyes, seeing Ragnok in front of me and he waved a hand, making water pour over me, cleaning the blood away and the water must have been enchanted because all my cuts immediately sealed, not even leaving a mark. I stood up, wandlessly drying myself and pulled my clothes back on.

 

He didn't say anything about the display of powerful magic, instead he handed me a potion that I reconized as a pain reliving potion, but just to be sure, I scanned it with my magic and when nothing came uo amis, I swallowed it and immeidatly the pain began to leave my body and I relaxed slightly.

 

"The names will be on your file now, so we can go back up" Ragnok said and we went back up to his office, the cart ride was silent as I recruperated from my ordeal, but by the time we reached his office, I felt fine again.

 

"I don't know a whole lot about the Wizengmont or how the lordships work, how many seats per house?" I asked when we sat down and this time I accepted his offer of tea, even if I did scan it with my magic again.

 

"In the Wizengmont, which is like the muggle House of Lords, has anywhere between 100 and 300 Seats, but a lot of the older family have more than more vote" Ragnok explained, getting a lecturing look on his face as we drank our tea.

 

"How does that work?" I mused as I stirred in a bit of sugar, and he leant back in his chair.

 

"Common Houses can only have one vote per Family, and there are 50 Common House seats. They are selected by magic depending on wealth, power, or intelligence. Those seats are always changing, so families can lose Noble status if their not careful" Ragnok explained, and Harry nodded along.

 

"That would help bring in new blood, rotate the power cycle, keep things from staying the same" Harry theorized, and Ragnok smiled.

 

"Exactly. Magic chooses muggleborns destined for greatness, creating new bloodlines to filter the gene pool. Some of the more traditional families won't marry into Common Houses, but everyone started as a muggleborn" Ragnok flopped through my file, and Harry leant his head back.

 

"Even the blood purists. So why discriminate? If Pureblood's started as muggleborns, why be so against them? It's pointless" Harry grumbled, and Ragnok tilted his head.

 

"Not entirely. The extremism is a gross waste of resources, and without fresh blood Britain would be full of inbred idiots. However, after a certain amount of time, families develop magical skills or affinities specific to their family. Like parseltongue, or a knack for enchanting. Marrying muggleborns can dilute that magic, but marrying your sister isn't helping anyone" Ragnok explained, and Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully.

 

"So, it started somewhere reasonable, but turned into irrational hatred and prejudice. How about Most Noble, I know Sirius mentioned his family was Most Noble and Most Ancient" Harry said, and Ragnok nodded.

 

"If a family holds on to their Wizengmont seat for 5 generations, they become Most Noble, and become a Minor House. Minor Houses have three votes, and there can have anywhere between 50 and 100 Minor Houses on the Wizengmont. Being Ancient or Most Ancient has nothing to do with the Wizengmont" Ragnok pulled out some different files, and Harry rubbed his forehead.

 

"So, whats Potter?" Harry asked curiously, and Ragnok smiled nastily.

 

"A Most Noble family can petition to rise to a High House, but it can take centuries to develop enough clout. There are between 50 and 100 High Houses, and they have five votes. The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter is a High House, and has been for nearly three hundred years" Ragnok said, and Harry ran a hand through his hair.

 

"And so is Black and Prevelle?" Harry asked, and Ragnok shrugged.

 

"Black is a High House, but Prevlle isn't. There's about 25 Ministerial appointed seats, and 15 Order of Merlin seats, each worth three votes. Finally, The Original Fifteen, the fifteen families that started the Wizengmont, have ten votes. A majority vote from them also can veto any decision, and strip others of their seats. Prevlle is one of The Original Fifteen" Ragnok said, and Harry did the mental math.

 

Fifteen votes, not including Gaunt or anything else that turns up, isn't half bad, Harry thought to himself.

 

"And what do I have?" I asked, accepting the folder he handed me.

 

"Prevell is one of The Fifteen, Potter and Black are both High House and Gaunt is a Minor House now, but about two hundred years ago it as a High House Vote" Ragnok explained, and Harry flipped through the pages, most of which Harry didn't understand.

 

"So I already have eighteen votes, that's not so bad" I said and he nodded in agreement, studying his own file.

 

"Well, let's go through the names you've acquired" he said and began to flick through pages of names, crossing off muggle names, names that I wouldn't benefit from and names that already had a Head or Heir.

 

"Your mother is a decedent of Rowena Ravenclaw, and your father Godric Gryffindor, so that makes you Lord of Hogwarts. They are in charge of the Board, and are responsible for all changes to Hogwarts curriculum, which is why the Hogwarts curriculum hasn't been updated since Diana Ravenclaw's death" Ragnok explained.

 

"That would come in handy. Not that I know the first thing about teaching, but Hogwarts defiantly needs an entirely new curriculum" I said and he nodded in agreement.

 

"The school isn't what it was centuries ago" he said before turning back to the list.

 

Most had downgraded to Common Houses that I couldn't use the votes for since I had Gaunt, so I had Ragnok liquidate their assets and consolidate it in the main Potter vault. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were High Houses, even after the last known descendent of Ravenclaw died in 1873. Gryffindor also hadn't been touched since 1952, when Harry's great grandfather passed away.

 

"I have twenty eight votes" I grinned, and Ragnok nodded, mischief flashed in his eyes, briefly reminding me of my former Charms teacher.

 

"I suggest bringing together a staff, I recommend Griphook for Head Accountant, he's one of my junior accountants, but he's very gifted with numbers and is more tolerable of non goblins" he said and I nodded.

 

"I'll see what I can pull together, I have some contacts" I said and he spent the next few hours telling me about each of the houses, but he focused on Potter. I made several changes, cutting my losses and pooling resources, paying off and collecting all debts, with interest, that might come back to bite me.

 

When we finished, there was only one thing left I had to do and Ragnok studied me patiently while I held the gold ring with a piece of white marble carved into the shape of an eagle with its wings spread, the eyes were onyx and it was beautifully done.

 

It truly meant for a king. But I'm not a king, I may be related to one, but if I put the ring on, the ICW will be alerted to my existence and eventually I will have to take over being the king of a country.  I would have responsibilities to my people, and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to do it alone. But if I don't take back my country, the council will tear apart the country my ancestors died for and so many people will be hurt. The decision was easy and Ragnok knew it.

 

I slipped the ring onto my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me what the pairings would be and to answer your question, I did have them tagged, but have decided to take them down to create suspense. Feel free to tell me in the comments who you think should end up with who, it fills my cold Canadian heart with joy when I see you guys leaving comments. Hope you like the chapter.   
> :)

April 10th 2003

Unplottable Land, England

 

A lesson every pureblood child had to learn was that not everyone had your best interest at heart, especially if they had considerably less than you. Someone once offered to help me learn that lesson painlessly, but I turned them down, which I would soon learn to regret. For someone of my status, there are certain standards, standards I had never met and had never understood, because I had no one to teach me, or was willing to teach me, but now I needed to understand, so I stood on Draco Malfoy's doorstep, already regretting this, but I had to swallow my pride.

“Hello?” Draco Malfoy asked warily as he opened the door to his house, or should I say mansion, and didn’t recognize the lean dark haired man on his doorstep, or how I got through the very extensive wards surrounding his property. But it seemed we had both changed, his features had sharpened, his body had filled out and he held himself with confidence, the wand I knew was strapped to his arm probably aided that confidence.

Showtime. 

"Figuratively speaking, you still hate Ronald Weasley's guts, right?" I asked coolly, my nerves buried deep inside my subconscious and he looked at me in shock, that having been the last thing he was expecting.

"Do I know you?" He asked, hiding his shock between an impassive mask that I had always bought genuine during school. But in my defense I was drugged out of my mind.

"Oh, I don't know. I nearly killed you" I said with a smirk, casually leaning against the doorframe, my muggle jeans were tight on my legs, my tank top form fitting and my leather jacket remained open, dark sunglasses covered my trademark eyes. Taking my sunglasses off with a smirk, my sharp white teeth glinting with a dangerous edge, revealing bright emerald green eyes and his jaw dropped slightly as he looked at the last person he expected on his doorstep. What can I say? I’m all about tearing down those pesky expectations.

"Potter?!" He gasped and I laughed at him good naturally, making sure my stance was relaxed and he didn’t just kick me out for mocking him, I needed his help after all and considering our past, the odds weren’t in my favour.

"The one and only. Now, you better savour it because I'm only saying it once: you were right" I said and he brightened, his shoulders relaxing as he seen I wasn’t here to challenge him or something equally as ridiculous.

"Really? Well, it's not surprising" he said and then hesitated. “What am I right about?" He asked questioningly, his eyebrow raising at me and I straightened up off the doorframe, crossing my arms loosely across my chest, still keeping my stance relaxed, even though I could snao his neck with my bare hands if I so desired.

"There's a certain kind of people that people of our class don't associate with. Unfortunately I learned that the hard way" I said and he sighed, opening the door wider, letting me in.

"You better come in" he said and I entered, walking in front of him, feeling his gaze trailing up and down my attire, I could practically feel him assessing me. If he had any sense, he would immediately notice that I was incredibly more dangerous and powerful than the boy he used to know in school. All marks of the boy he knew in Hogwarts were gone, I was Damien Hunter or King Harrison or Lord Potter-Black, but I wasn't Harry Potter, not anymore.

"What can I do for you?" He asked and I sat in his lounge, letting an elf pour my tea and I was satisfied to see he looked well taken care of.

"I see you learned from your fathers mistakes. Good, then enough has changed from school" I said and he grimaced slightly, not meeting my eyes as he poured milk into his tea.

"I was raised, uh, slightly spoiled" he admitted as he leaned back in his seat, tea in his hands and I snorted at the understatement of the century.

"That's like saying my cousin put on a little weight" I said drily and he glared at me.

"Did you come here to insult me?" He asked irritably and I clicked my tongue as I put honey into my own tea, my magic confirming it was safe to drink.

"No. I came here to strike an alliance of sorts. I'm about to enter the political world and figured even someone as spoiled as you must know your way around the Wizengmont. Your father is Lucius Malfoy" I said and he nodded, his eyes once again assessing me and from the way he shifted slightly, I knew he was beginning to get that something was off about me.

"And what makes you think I would help you? We're not exactly friends" he said and I nodded in understanding.

"That is true, and you have money, so I can't bribe you with that. Your life debt to me was fulfilled by your mother, so I really have nothing you need" I said casually, sipping my tea as I returned his assessing with my own searching look.

He raised an eyebrow at me and said "I'm pretty sure you don't know how this works" and I smiled a smile that I haven't used since Division.

"Prevell" I said expressionlessly and his eyes widened, eyes darting to this morning’s paper, the headline being "Romani Seat Activated! Rome's Deserving King Is Alive!"

"No" he whispered disbelievingly and I smirked slightly as he looked at me.

"I have no clue what you’re talking about" I said and he laughed lightly, shaking his head in amazed exasperation as he considered his options.

"Alright. I guess you’re not totally hopeless. And I will help you, I can teach you about Pureblood customs and the laws of the Wizengmont" he offered, once again sipping his tea, I did the same as we evaluated each other, both finding they enjoyed the changes in the other.

"And in return?" I asked expectantly and he smirked.

"I want Selene Venturi's phone number" he said and I pursed my lips. Selene Venturi was a fashion designer for the elite, both magical and non magical, she was considered cold and detached, but she was drop dead gorgeous and many men have tried to get on her good side, if Malfoy wanted to try his chances, I could pull a few strings and get her personal phone number.

"I'll see what I can do" I said and he nodded in acceptance.

"Now, you can't be going to a Wizengmont session like that. If you want to be a king, you need to dress like it" he said and I raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"You want to take me shopping?" I asked drily, my amusement evident in my tone and he made a faintly annoyed face at me.

"Nope. But I know someone who would love to dress you up like a Ken doll" he said mischievously and I grew a tiny bit nervous. And internally wondered where Draco learned what a muggle male Barbie doll was.

"Who?" I asked suspiciously and I watched him as he stood up, going over to his floo and left, then he returned a minute later with a beautiful master piece of man. Normally I wouldn’t consider a man beautiful, but he definitely was.

He had long dark brown hair reaching just above his shoulders and had a slightly curly appearance to it, I felt as if I could fall into those stunning chocolate brown eyes, he had long feminine eyelashes, high cheekbones and the fullest pink lips I’d seen on a man. He appeared to be mixed race, but he wasn’t dark, his skin was darkly tanned and his body… he was tall, taller than most wizards, probably just over six feet, he was between lean and built, not being bulky, but I could see the sharp muscles in his thighs through his tight trousers, as well as the impressive arms that were crossed over his chest as he bickered with Malfoy. He was very yummy, and I let myself study him for a few seconds.

"I don't believe we've met" I purred, my voice smooth and soft, it wiggled between the beautiful man’s ears and made him shiver involuntarily and it made Malfoy choke on a laugh as the man in front of me blushed slightly.

"I don't care if it's not Christmas, you’re awesome" the man whispered to Malfoy before sitting on the arm of my chair, smiling flirtatiously, his arm resting along the back of the chair, behind my head and I shot him a coy look, very much enjoying how he smelt like dark chocolate and burning oak.

"Harry, this is Blaise Zabini. Blaise, meet Harry Potter" Malfoy said and Blaise looked at me in pure shock, his bulging eyes almost comical and I smirked at him.

"No way" he whispered disbelievingly as his eyes trailed up and down my torso shamelessly and I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing, but when his eyes caught the movement with dark eyes, I released it and soothing the piece of flesh with my tongue, my own eyes darkening.

"I changed a little, ditched the glasses, grew out my hair" I shrugged nonchalantly, but my eyes had always been very expressionist, that’s why I normally kept them covered and right now he was looking into my bright eyes, seeing right through my calm façade.

"You were hiding those behind your glasses?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, shifting my eyes to a slightly annoyed slightly amused Malfoy, who was staring at us.

"So, Malfoy tells me you can turn me into a proper pureblood" I said and they both looked at me questioningly.

"Uh, aren't you-" Malfoy asked and I shook my head.

"Pureblood. Maternal grandmother was sister of the Dark Lord" I said casually and their eyes widened.

"That explains the parseltongue" Malfoy said.

"Guess I was The Slytherin Heir, I just didn't open the Chamber" I said and they looked angst.

"Slytherin Heir was in Gryfindor" Blaise asked, looking lightheaded.

"I'm also Gryfindor Heir, and the hat said I would do great in Slytherin, I just was being too stubborn" I said and Blaise sighed.

"Such a waste of talent. I guess I'll just have to make with what I have" he sighed dramatically, then he pulled me up by the hands and lead me over to the floo.

"Zabini Manor, Paris, France" Blaise called as we stepped into the flames.

***

I had never liked the floo, but having not used it in over three years, it was like that first time and I would have landed on my ass if Blaise hadn't caught me, his warm arms wrapped snuggly around my waist, holding me against his body and I leaned my head into his neck as I began to get my bearings, my vision having gone blurry for the moment.

"I hate the floo" I muttered disgruntledly and he laughed slightly, making me lightly slap his shoulder before pulling away from his warmth with an internal pout.

"You good now?" He asked amusedly and I straightened my spine, leveling him with a glare that spoke of the unthinkable things I would do to him if he ever mentioned this to anyone. By the way he paled under his natural tan, I knew my message was well received.

"I'm good. Thanks" I said and then I looked around and found I was in an entrance hall to a French looking chateau, and it was really beautiful. I'm not an architect, but even I could see the elegant beauty of the white and gold decor, the smooth contrasting the sharp as the curving staircase disappeared up to another floor off to the side, the wide chamber was decorated with tall pillars and shining chandeliers.

"Wow" I whispered and he took my arm, not giving me any warning as he side along apperated me away from the chateau and I landed roughly on the street, managing to stay on my feet and I didn’t have to reach out to him, though I was severely annoyed as I gave him a sharp look.

“Trust me, it’s much easier if you don’t tense up. Combining your muggle attire and your reaction to the floo, I took a wild guess and figured you hadn’t used magic in quite a while” Blaise said innocently and I swallowed a biting retort, reminding myself that I needed his help.

“Where to first?” I asked instead.

“Follow me, I know this are well, this is actually one of my favorite places to shop for Draco, his skin tone makes shopping difficult, but I love a challenge” he grinned with a lot of teeth and ii felt unease settle in my gut, but I didn’t think he would hurt me, at least not intentionally. For a moment I wondered if he had heard the muggle phrase “shop until you drop” if he had, I was sure it was sure it was his catchphrase.

"So, why did you come to us?" Blaise asked conversationally when we entered a store to our left that he all but cragged me into.

"You know the story of Sirius Black?" I asked warily and he nodded absentmindedly as he browsed the mannequins, this store didn’t actually have racks, it was all one of a kind. God help me.

"They did that, only the circumstances were different" I said and he gasped, looking up at me in shock and outrage.

"Who's they?" He demanded and I rolled my eyes towards the sparkling ceiling, barley keeping in the snarl that desperately wanted to come out.

"Ron and Ginny Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore" I said bitterly and he looked at me empathetically, there was no pity on his face, only respect for what I had been through, and compassion.

"Come on, I'm goanna turn you into the Wizengmont's wet dream and then me and Draco are goanna help you crush those weasels like the vermin they are" he smirked evilly and I felt a little fear as he shoved me up onto the pedestal.

"You know, maybe this isn't-" I began hesitantly and he smacked my ass, making me jump slightly and he smirked at me.

"Nope. You've committed and you’re going to let me play" he smirked and I sighed in resignation.

"Fine. Do your worse" I offered, holding my arms out mockingly and he smirked.

"I'm glad you said that. Strip down to boxers" he said mischievously, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was dead serious and if I didn’t strip, he might just do it for me.

What have I gotten myself into?


	9. Chapter 9

Because it was Blaise’s new purpose in life to cause me pain, we didn't end up just staying in France, we also went to Spain, Italy, Germany, Russia, Australia, we went back to Britain for a short while, and then we went to the USA and stopped in Canada for the drink I desperately needed as he dragged me all across the world in the Shopping Trip From Hell.

Finally, we arrived back in Malfoy's parlour and I was dressed in a pair of trousers and a shirt that cost way too much. Honestly, I missed my leather jacket, whch Blise had to pry out of my hands meer hours earlier, he succeded, but not without injury, I thought to myself as I looked at the vicipus nail mark dragging down his neck, it was inflamed and looked painful. Servs him right.

"Well, don't you look spiffy" Malfoy smirked mockingly at me and I didn’t indulge him with a response, instead falling bonelessly onto his couch, my forehead throbbed as I hugged the cushion like a lifeline, ignoring the two boys laughing at my pain like the sadists they were.

"I think I have whiplash from him pulling me from country to country" I complained and Blaise laughed, picking my legs upp and I flexed the muscles with a hidden smirk, making hiseyes widen slightly as he sat down, setting my legs on his lap as he began to regaled our adventures to an deeply amused Draco.

"Well, I was going over some things with Griphook, it seems he's hired me as your Culture and Customs Consultant/General Manager, and made me take an oath, and I think Blaise would love to be your personal shopper" Malfoy said and Blaise turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why do you need all these things?" He asked and I groaned.

"Romani. As if my life wasn't hectic enough" I muttered and he laughed.

"Your royalty? If I had known that I would have tried harder" he said and I made a horrified choking sound.

"You can go nuts, but find someone else to go shopping with" I said sternly and he pouted.

"Right, well, there's three sections of workers you'll need. Financial, which consists of three accountants, a politician, a lawyer and an assistant per house. Media, you need to control the media and what they say about you, so that includes no less than four reporters, a couple people to run some charities, maybe a few friends in high places and an assistant" he said and I nodded.

"And then what? You said three" I said and he nodded.

"Personal, that would by your guards, don't argue your a king and kings get assassinated, Blaise and his team of stylists, later there would be nannies and tutors for heirs and heiresses, house elves for various estates, and an assistant, which would be me" he said, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Ignore him, being the Personal Assistant for the Roman Emperor is a very prestigious job" Blaise said and Malfoy, I guess it's Draco now, pouted slightly.

"There's many improvements that can be made, but it's a start" he said arrogantly and I snorted, rolling my eyes, swinging my legs to the floor gracefully as I sat up, leveling him with a stare.

"It's more than I have, so, let's begin with Financial. Who's going to fill those jobs?" I asked and he picked up a giant sack from behind him and threw them at me, which a barely caught, the paper binding charm barely holding at the sheer amount of resumes.

"Those are resumes, I don't think you understand what it means to be the Emperor of Rome, and how much these positions pay" he said drily, looking exasperated at my lack of understanding, but also faintly amused.

"Well, I have a few ideas of my own, and you know more about this stuff, so I will be back in about an hour" I said and he mumbled something incoherent as he opened the first, Blaise was already looking through a different stack, muttering something about a spring release.

I stepped through the Floo, pure willpower and maybe just a little but o magic keptme from falling on my ass, but no one needs to know that. I arrived in The Leaky Cauldron, immediately people began to stare at me in shock, they didn’t know who I was, but the quality of my clothes and the elegance I moved with talked of old money and the magfic everyone could sense around me had their eyes immeidatly drawing to me. I ignored them with familiar practise and was walking towards a table that I had reserved, no one was there, but a tiny beetle was on the chair oppoite to the one oi folded mtysekf into elegantly.

I flicked my fingers and immediately a high powered privacy spell came up and the beetle turned into Rita Skeeta, who looked very wary as he looked at me, her same horrible glasses perched on her nose and her quick quote quill gripped in her hand.

"Who are you?" She asked and I met her eyes, letting my power flow over her and she trembled slightly, suddenly fearful, her mind probably going over every article she had ever published.

"You can call me Mr. Romani until I get an oath of silence" I said and her jaw dropped.

"What does the Roman Emperor want with me?" She asked, looking petrified now and rightly so. Pissing off one of the most powerful men in the world would not be to her interest, luckily for her, I was willing to forgive her past transgressions if she played her cards right.

"To offer you a job. You've got a talent for destroying people and with the right backing, you could have people taking you serious, if you stick to the facts and offer real proof" I said and she starred at me in shock, all her fear melting away, but obviously she wasn’t used to anyone wanting her to write anything other than gossip trash.

"I swear on my magic that I won't purposely expose your identity" she swore, knowing she would never hace this chance again if she walked away from this, and only when I felt the magic flash in the air did I relax my magic, letting it retreat back into me.

"Great. This time you'll be paid for your work, Ritta" I said and dropped the slight glamour that made my hair blonde and gave me brown eyes.

"Harry Potter. I thought you were dead" she sputtered.

"No, however, what is the rumour about me?" I asked curiously and she looked away, looking confused and embarrassed.

"That you were killed by the muggle government for killing a bunch of people" she said and I nodded in understanding. Looks like someone got the truth right for once, it is a pleasant surprise.

"I was framed for the deaths of several people and put on death row" I said casually and obviously she wasn’t new to the muggle worlds because her eyes widened in horror and shock.

"And you survived?" She asked dubiously and I nodded, my lips twitching slightly at the shocked look she was giving me. With Draco and Blaise, it had been amusing, but they wouldn’t dare show this amount of shock, it would be considered a weakness by any Slytherin.

"Let's say I transfigured the drugs into something less lethal" I said casually, gling witht he story I decdid. It ould not be to my denefit if people knew the Man-Who-Cinqured was trained to be a muggle assassin. My decision was proven right when she pulled out a regular quill and a piece of parchment.

"When do you want me to start?" She asked expectantly.

"I want you to work your way up in the Daily Prophet, you can say who you work for, but not who I am. Try not to stray from the truth, but also incorporate your usual flare" I said and she nodded, changing back into her Animagus form, the beetle and flew away as I reapplied my glamour and dropped the privacy shield, standing up elegantly and walked away.

I was strolling down the street, looking a lot like how I notally looked, but no one would recognoized me like this in muggle London. Or that was what I had thought until I noticed someone was following me and I turned into an ally, apperating away, landing on the porch of a house.

Before I could knock, the door opened and a slim blonde was starring at me expectantly. "Harry Potter, your late" she said and I gave her a charming smile, my glamour fading away before her eyes.

"I never could surprise you" I said playfully and she laughed.

"Then why do you keep trying?" She asked teasingly, opening the door wider, letting me in.

"So, you know why I'm here" I stated, not asking because we both knew the answer.

"You have discovered your heritage and you want my help" she said knowledgeably.

"And what help can you give me" I pursued, making her laugh.

"I will be your Consultant, I will be your ally and I'll be your friend" she declared, taking my hand in hers, her smooth skin felt warm against mine.

"Thank you. I should get going" I said and she smiled knowingly.

"You have a big day tomorrow" she said and lead me outside.

"Thank you, it was great seeing you again, Luna" I said.

"You too, Harry" she smiled at me as I apperated away.


	10. Chapter 10

April 11th 2003

Unplottable Land, Malfoy Manor, England

 

The thing about all partnerships is that in the beginning, here were certain kinks to work out, expectations to destroy and a routine to develop before you could achieve the smooth instinctive partnership that would one day come to be. Me and Draco had not yet reached the smoothness and so it didn’t surprise me when the enraged blonde sent a trembling House Elf to retrieve me as if I were a lost possession and then proceeded to lose his temper like the hidden Weasley he was.

"Rita Skeeta? Luna Lovegood? What were you thinking? They're-" Draco was absolutely livid, his hands gripped his hips tightly, his face was flushed red and his pupils were wide with only a ring of cloudy grey opposed to his normal silver, and the magic that flowed off him uncontrolled wasn’t nearly as strong as my own, but it was nothing to laugh at as the objects around him vibrated on their surfaces. Despite this I felt a spike of amusement and a little attraction.

What can I say? I like someone with a spine, and he was showing a lot of spine right now.

Because he had been so ticked off, he hadn’t even bothered to compose himself when he got my letter and so he stood in his entrance hall with his white hair messy from sleep, his chest was bare and he wore a pair of slightly loose silk pyjama pants, he was no doubt tired, but at the moment, he was too angry to care. Time to nip this in the bud.

"Draco, calm down. I know what I'm doing" I said, turning to face him, having turned away to avoid kissing him. I do not believe he would appreciate it at this very moment.

"Harry-" he seethed, his nostrils flaring and I looked him in the eyes, subconsciously flaring my own magic and he took a step back without even realizing it because he didn’t look any less angry.

"Dray" I smirked and he bristled, but ignored the new nickname.

"I thought you wanted me to handle this" he said irritated and I stepped close, his eyes widening slightly in response and I wrapping an arm around his shoulders, making his body tense up.

"No, Draco. I want a partnership, where we work together to become something great, something never seen before. And destroy the people who betrayed me and ridiculed you along the way" I said and he made a strangled sound, looking pained at the thought of actually working with me, of trusting me to work with him. I’d learned from Blaise it was a concept he wasn’t familiar with.

"I don't know how to share the spotlight" he admitted grudgedly, his face no longer red and his body relaxing against mine, but he looked deeply irritated as he glared at me, silently willing me to bend to his will, but I don’t bend that way and it would do him well to learn that quickly.

"The Boy-Who-Lived and Dark Lord Killer is alive, he's smoking hot and the Roman Emperor to boot? Yeah, your right, the papers will never print that. They'll totally eat up whatever it is your doing. Face it, Draco, I'm cursed to always hog the spotlight" I said drily, my eyebrow raised and he rolled his eyes with a self-suffering sigh.

"I don't necessarily want all that attention; I’m not like I was back in school. What I meant is, I don't know how to share responsibilities, I either handle everything or I leave the job to a professional" He said, looking close to sulking as he realized working with me wasn’t going to be as easy as he had thought, and I nudged him teasingly before stepping out of his space to give him a serious look.

"I'll show you. First lesson is; you got to trust my judgement. You’re my partner, not my mother" I said and he sighed, but nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I can deal with that and I understand your decision to hire Rita Skeeta for media control, she's got a gift for destroying people and with some careful guidance, she could become a legit reporter. But Luna Lovegood?" He asked the last part as a whine and I felt a fierce protective fire light up inside my gut at his disregard of my bond sisters skills, but I swallowed the poisonous reply I wanted to give him and I nodded at him calmly.

"Luna's a good friend, and unlike some other people I could name, she’s one of the few of my friends who weren’t using me. Even before I knew about the betrayals, me and Luna were always close and I told her things I didn’t tell the others, no one knows me better than her. She's also something of a Seer, there’s no other way she knows the things she does and she’s way smarter than she makes herself out to be, she was in Ravenclaw remember." I said confidently, but with a slightly sharp tone that made his cheeks flush and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Alright. Fine. I trust you. What's lesson two?" He asked exasperatedly and I smirked, knowing the perfect way to break the tension between it or increase it to new levels. I leaned down and before he could react, I kissed him, making him gasp into the kiss, making it easier as I kissed him with all the talent I had accumulated over the past couple years, he easily melted into the kiss and I was deeply enjoying myself until we were interrupted.

"Fucking Merlin’s uncle in a coffin. I did not expect that yet" Blaise gasped out from the doorway in an entirely un-Slytherin way and I pulled back from the blond, meeting his eyes with a mischievous smile, his eyes widened in shock as he starred at me in an amusing state of what-the-fuck-just-happened ad it was all I could do to keep from laughing.

"What was that-" Draco began, blushing a full body blush and I kissed him again, keeping it short and sweet, stealing his breath away and making him flush darker, his heat warming me and I pulled back before he could push me away, starring at the two Slytherin’s calmly; the mischief in my eyes unmistakable.

"Expect the unexpected if we're going to work together" I said, turning away and walking away casually, even as the two normally calm wizards starred at me in shock.

"W-wait! What?!" He sputtered and Blaise snorted, his body shaking with suppressed laughs at his friends dilemma.

"This is going to be interesting. A Slytherin Harry Potter, very sexy. I'm jealous, Draco" Blaise sighed wistfully, but I knew he wasn’t serious. In the last day I had come to see Blaise as a potential bond brother, not as a lover, and I knew he seen me the same way, even if he didn’t say it aloud.

"See you tomorrow, Draco. Get some sleep, we're going to start Wizengmont practise sessions tomorrow" I said casually and he was bright red as I apperated away to the apartment, where Dobby, who I had hired as Head Elf, was interviewing another elf, they both looked up when I entered and bowed formally, so I assumed this was one of the elves Dobby was tasked with hiring to care for my several properties.

"Master Harry, this is Betsy, Betsy is new Head Cook for Potter Manor" Dobby said formally and I nodded approvingly, meeting the elves eyes. Dobby must have warned Betsy I wasn’t like other masters and so she remained eye contact and remained on her feet, even if she trembled a little.

"I trust you, Dobby. Ragnok gave you the list of estates, right? I want you to start evaluating them, mark down any renovations needed, and ask Luna or Blaise for their opinions" I said and he nodded sharply, pride and determination to please flowing off him in waves.

"Yes, Master" he said and they both popped away.

I activated the wards, which now allowed Blaise, Luna and Draco in, and went into my bedroom, falling into my bed face first, feeling a sudden urge for someone to be in the bed with me, and not in a sexual way, just someone to be there.

And so not for the first time, I fell asleep imagining warm arms wrapping around me, oddly there was the feeling of something metallic and electronic pressed against my back, filling me with an odd feeling of companionship I had never felt before.

***

As usual, the warmth fled and nightmares took hold, so I woke up several times through the night, disoriented and confused, only to fall into a deeper sleep to be greeted by more nightmares in a horrific cycle that lasted hours, making me sleep in later than I normally would have, and all feelings of companionship long gone.

I was just below the surface of one of my worst nightmares, a nightmare that had almost been reality, in which the serum was being used on me again, only this time it worked, and I became a lifeless drone, killing without hesitation for Division, unable to stop myself, and never finding a way out, not even able to kill myself.

And then hands tenderly touched my face and a smooth voice began to coax me out from the depths of sleep.

"Come on, Harry. It's time for class" Draco said and I opened sleep heavy eyes to see he was sitting on the edge of my bed, his blonde hair lose around his face, making him look like an angel as he looked at me without judgment, maybe even a little understanding, and if there was pity or disgust in there, he didn't let it show.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" I asked tiredly and he smiled slightly, a slight bitterness in his eyes, but he showed only warmth to me, a striking contrast to his behaviour last night.

"Your late" he said and suddenly my mind began to clear and reality lit me like a punch to the gut and all the emotional walls I normally kept wrapped around myself were shaken as I looked at the man beside him, affection stirring in my chest, but at the same time I was reminded of the feelings I had fallen asleep to and felt as of something was missing.

I recoiled sharply, every muscle in my body locked up and my heart shot into overdrive, my mind overcome with white noise. I wasn’t even aware that I had sat up sharply; my eyes were resting solely on Draco, who looked perfectly calm and not at all judgemental. I stood up slowly, my heart beginning to slow, my mind becoming silent and he didn’t say a word, he just backed away, letting me stand up, my body still tensed.

"I'll be in your living room" he said calmly, like a was a feral beast that needed to be tamed and that alone told me he had experience dealing with hellish nightmares and it made me feel calmer as he backed out of room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Feeling edgy and anxious, I couldn’t stop my hands from clenching, my magic from stirring and my mind from flashing pictures of peoples face, tombstones, blood and gore- I changed into a pair of sweatpants, leaving my torso bare, revealing my multitude of scars and I walked into the gym next door. Draco followed me with a little hesitation, but that faded to lust when I began to box, working off my aggression as I told him everything I knew about wizard customs and laws.

Only when I was satisfyingly sore, my magic calm and the flashes had stopped did I stop beating the stuffing out of my bag, leaning my head on the bag as I took deep breathes. In and out, I counted to one hundred until I was completely calm, my magic buzzing lightly in my veins and Draco remained silent through all of this until I looked up at him and he met my eyes before speaking.

"You do this often?" Draco asked carefully, his eyes assessing my reaction and I looked over at him, my heart told me not to trust anyone, my brain told me trust was necessary in a partnership and my gut, my gut told me he understood, he wouldn’t tell anyone, and I could trust him with this little piece of me.

"Every morning" I said grimly and he didn't judge me as he began to lecture me about how the British Wizengamont was formed by none other than Merlin.

***

November 1st 2003

London, England

 

Only after nearly six months of training; where Draco, Luna and Blaise all randomly quizzed me on anything and everything that had to do with magical world culture, did they deem me ready. From fashion to law, they weren’t satisfied until I could answer every question with confidence. Now, it was finally time to set the beginning parts of my plan in motion and to do that, it requires me to step out of the shadows. I had only one shot to reintroduce myself to the world, to create an identity that should be respected, but feared, and if I did it wrong, getting my revenge would be a lot more complicated.

And so, Draco hesitantly allowed me to show up for the November Wizengmont session of the year 2003. The week that followed that decision was hectic as Blaise, Luna and Dobby worked on fixing up my properties, adding wards for the attacks that were sure to come. Dobby had just finished the Personal Staff lists for all the houses and it was chaos every time I stopped by, so I was restricted to my apartment, which seemed to get smaller by the day. During that week, Draco quizzed me relentlessly on proper decorum and the laws from underage magic to using an unforgivable and Griphook finalized the Financial Staff.

Finally, it was the day that I had been waiting for for nearly half a year and I shocked everyone by remaining calm. My hands didn’t tremble, my face was smooth and my shoulders weren’t tensed as Blaise danced around me, fixing my robes into the ‘perfect position’ and I just rolled my eyes at him and let him do as he pleased. Once I was dressed in my proper robes, Blaise began to nervously fix my hair in just about every direction, only achieving in making it messier and eventually I lost my patience.

"Blaise. Take a deep breath and relax, you’re not thinking clearly" I said soothingly, with a small head shake as he pulled his hands back and wrung his hands as he paced. I laughed at him, earing myself a glare and he pouted slightly as I shook my hair back into place.

"Right, you'll do great" he said more to himself than me and I clasped him on the shoulder, giving him an encouraging look.

Luna walked into the room, looking nervous but confident and immediately Blaise composed himself, still not quite trusting Luna like he trusted me, but he was getting there.

"It's time to go" she said and I walked behind her as she walked into the parlour, where Draco was waiting, looking anxious, and when he seen me ready, it only increased.

"Remember-" Draco began anxiously, his face looked faintly gray and the whites of his eyes were red from lack of sleep.

"Be calm, be cool and be collected. I know, Draco" I said and he nodded, looking faintly ill.

With one last thumbs up, I apperated into the chamber within the Ministry where I would wait before coming out to claim my Lordship publicly, meanwhile Draco, Blaise and Luna were already in their seats, the position of power was already shifting and there was no backing out now, even if I wanted to.

I walked to the center of the room where there was a magical hologram of the hall in chamber and I watched as people took their seats. The hall was divided into different sections. The Common Houses were on the bottom four rings, then there was two rings that remained empty, before the High House seats took up three rings, most the seats remained empty as people shifted power and alliances at will and above the others were the two seats where the Minister of Magic and Head Wugwump sat, seated above the others, under the door to the chamber I would walk into and across from them and just as high was The Original Fifteen, only three people sat there and they were all old and grizzled looking men.

The first shift happened when Luna didn't sit on her usual side beside Ron, who had claimed the Prewett seat, on the light side, instead she sat beside Blaise on the grey side, causing whispers, but nothing compared to when Draco sat on her other side, the three of them sat quietly, looking perfectly calm, appearing oblivious to the angry and shocked looks they were receiving.

Everyone knew Draco and Blaise were friends, but no one knew Luna had ties to them.

"If there is anyone claiming their Lordship-" Shacklebolt began and I cut him off by opening the doors and entering the hall.

"I, Harrison Potter-Black, claim my inheritance and accept my lordship, being Lord Gaunt, Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Gryfindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Zerri, Lord Neroli and Lord Prevell" I stated and everything went completely quiet.

"Impossible. You’re dead" Ron snarled.

I pressed two fingers to my pulse and gave him a smirk.

"I feel pretty alive right now" I said and Shacklebolt cleared his throat.

"Lord Potter-Black, you may take your seat" he said and I shocked everyone by sitting beside Draco.

"Very nice" he muttered, his lips twitching as a hologram appeared over each of my seats.

It was a black Phoenix with AK green eyes and two bloodied daggers at its feet.

This is going to be fun, I thought to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Its been awhile. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, trust me, I know how annoying it can be waiting for an upload, but I've been swamped in school and my other projects, so, here's a new chapter. I hope you like it, comment bellow. <3

For all the planning that had gone into this part of the plan, I was almost disappointed when it seemed the majority of the room just seemed to accept that there was a new powerful player in play. No one tried to protest my assentation to power, though I got a multitude of dirty looks, and only Ron and Hermione looked particularly murderous.

It was faintly strained at first, but Minister Shacklebolt played ignorant as he began to address the issues that had been brought forth. There was nothing major brought up in the session until later, when Lord Harvest, a middle class business man who married into wealth, stood up from where he sat in the Common Houses seats, but ever since the war ended, he had been moving up in the world. Obviously this confidence had turned to arrogance as he spoke about a suggested bill on werewolf imprisonment.

"Lord Harvest, please explain why you feel this bill is necessary. Have the werewolves had a spike in attacks? And if so, why do you assume that it's acceptable to punish the masses for the crimes of a few" I spoke out in a low velvety voice and everyone was silent.

"Werewolves deserve to be locked up, they are abominations" he snapped at me, making several higher ups gasp at his arrogance. I was several leagues above him in terms in rank and for him to have just taken that tone with me in the middle of a session was political suicide.

However, even as my companions bristled at the creature before them, I remained calm and looked around the chamber with a charming smile, making several ladies and a couple gentlemen blush lightly.

"In the eyes of the muggles, so are we. Are we going to just let them imprison us? No. We would fight back, now please tell me what good will come from a war with the werewolves" I continued, raising a conceding eyebrow as I looked at him contempt. Lord Harvest flushed in anger and embarrassment, but he still didn’t sit down.

"They would lose" he snarled at me, looking at me in hatred and I merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you certain, Lord Harvest? The werewolves are faster, stronger, they have more allies than us, and most of them are fully capable of using magic" I said and there were murmuring as my words sunk into the thick heads of many of the arrogant old men who have had power for too long.

"What do you mean by allies?" Lord Nott asked cautiously, exchanging quick looks with his own allies.

"Do you honestly think the vampires, or the centaurs, or the goblins or the veela, would ever side with us over the werewolves?" I asked and they all paled, frantic whispers filling the court and I only met Lord Harvest’s eyes, but from my experience, I knew he wouldn’t let this drop.

"That's why we need to imprison them-" Lord Harvest continued determinedly.

"And what's to stop their allies by attacking because they think they're next. And don't deny it, they would be" I said calmly and the hall fell silent as everyone appraised me, revising their opinions of me as they realized I was someone to be treated with extreme caution. I was a young influential man with lots of power and I was considered Dark in a Light society; they had much to fear if I was an advocate for creature rights.

"What are you suggesting?" Minister Shacklebolt asked, looking conflicted. He, like most light people, hated what I stood for on principle, but he too was an advocate for creature rights, unfortunately for him, he didn’t have the kind of backing I did.

"It's only a matter of time before they get tired of having every door shut in their face, if we give them back some rights, then they will be less inclined to start a war" I said reasonably and there was outraged yells.

"And what rights are you suggesting?" Shacklebolt asked pointedly as he banged his gavel for silence.

Having known this was coming, I was already holding out my hand and I accepted the file Draco had been holding in his robe. It was a less than subtle show of alliance, but it got the message across.

"Goblin Law states any creature can use their vaults so long as they do not take what is not theirs" I stated and there were gasps as most people didn’t know this fact, but Griphook had told me in our last meeting.

"It's illegal for creatures to use wizard establishments" Lady Sinew snapped waspishly at me. She was a woman in her late forties who had inherited her wealth from her family; she was slightly higher rank than Lord Harvest but nowhere near my ranking.

Finding her very voice grating on all my nerves, I gave her a cold smile, meeting her eyes and making her wilt slightly.

"It's a good thing Ginglotts is a goblin establishment" I said softly, my voice low and velvety, and there were numerous shocked and outraged gasps.

"What is your point, Lord Potter?" Minister Shacklebolt asked tensely, his eyes darting round the room, landing on several influential light family heads, who were all looking at him expectantly.

"I suggest opening all Diagon Ally establishments to all creatures, so long as they don't attack anyone, they aren't hurting anyone" I said and there were whispers from everywhere as I sat back down.

"All in favor?" Shacklebolt asked and a majority of the dark voted for it with a few light families.

"All apposed?" Chief Mugwump Blackwell asked.

Most of the light and a few dark families voted against it.

"Tally?" Minister Shacklebolt asked and Percy Weasley looked up in shock.

"157:143 to Lord Potter" he said and there were gasps as I smirked and Draco crossed something off on a list, looking smug.

"Quit smirking, Dray, your face will stick like that" I said bemusedly and a few people looked at us in shock.

"Shut up, Harry" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Pay attention you two" Blaise hissed.

***

The Wizengmont session ended after a few more bills were shot down by our alliance, which we had named The Black Phoenix Alliance, or The BPA.

By the time the session ended, it was safe to say The BPA was not popular with the light and many of the dark.

"Session adjourned. You’re all dismissed" Minister Shacklebolt said, looking quite frazzled. Instantly he was swarmed by flustered old men and woman who wanted him to shut me down before I endangered their peacefully light way of living.

Fat chance of that.

The moment the session was called to an end, the four of us stood as one, Luna to my right, Draco to my left and Blaise beside him, and were leaving the chamber when Ron and Hermione, who was Lady Ursula thanks to her mother being a squib from a Common House, approached us.

"How are you alive? You died, we buried you" Hermione said, believable tears appearing in her eyes, but I could tell from the way her lips thinned that she was beyond livid.

"That must have been some illusion" Blaise smirked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, how unfortunate my magic had been bound, but then again, when I eventually overcame the bind and was gifted with full access to my magical core." I said and they both paled.

"Yes. Now, I bet your almost as powerful as Merlin himself" Luna grinned and Ron sneered at her.

"And you, how dare you consort with the dark, your just like them, a slimy snake" he said and Luna blinked at them.

"I assure you, I was a Ravenclaw in school, Ronald. Has your memory gotten so bad that you can't remember simple facts anymore?" She asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Ron snarled, taking a threatening step forewords and Draco shifted in front of her.

"Back down, Weasel. Your holding onto your Lordship by a thread as it is. You and I both know that Fred and George were supposed to be Co-Head's and with Fred dead, it falls to George. He just hasn't claimed it yet" Draco said and Ron flushed darkly, looking livid.

"I earned my seat, Malfoy. You just rode the coattails of your Death Eater father" he snapped and Draco snarled lowly.

"And here I thought the light were all about second chances" I said softly, but the steel in my eyes was anything but.

"You chose the wrong side" Ron smirked.

"I'm on Romani's side" I said, and then we turned and walked away.

When we stepped outside, there were flashes of cameras and reports shouted questions.

"Just like we practised" Draco hissed at me and I smiled, making the cameras flash even more.

"Just like we practised" I said and walked over to Rita.

"Lord Potter, you just said you were on Romani's side, do you know who he is?" Rita asked seriously.

"Intimately. Only I and others of the BPA know and we intend for it to stay that way" I said

"Well, when you see him again, hand him my résumé" she smiled and I noticed she had lost the flashy clothes and got a pair of contacts, making her look much more professional and ten times prettier.

"Consider it done" I smiled and she smiled back.

"What is The BPA?" She asked and all the other reporters were listening, their pens and notebooks ready to record whatever I said.

"The Black Phoenix Alliance. It consists of all my houses, House Malfoy, House Zabini and House Lovegood, we intend to make necessary changes in the wizarding world, starting with these barbaric creature laws" I said and she blinked in shock, no one quite expecting my brutal honesty.

"And what do you have to say to the people who would oppose this movement you’re attempting?" She asked and I smirked as I exchanged a look with the others, who were also answering questions.

"I don't have anything to say to them, but I suggest each and every one of them look into the Muggle Nazis and chart the differences between them. I assure you they are few and far between" I said and she winced.

I just called a bunch of prejudice bigot’s muggles, I’m sure they wouldn’t be happy about that, but I’m also certain that the ratings would be up for the Daily Prophet after this interview.

"You have some pretty old names in your disposal, how did you come across your claim to them?" Rita asked genuine curiosity in her eyes and several other people looked on in intrigue as well.

"If you show them genuine respect, the goblins are very helpful. They recommended a ritual that gave me all the names at my disposal" I said and she looked shocked for a moment, she seemed to make a mental deduction, before she nodded at me.

"Can you name some of the changes you wish to make?" She asked professionally.

"The pathway to hell is paved with good intentions, Ms. Skeeta; I think my presiders’ meant well, but made many grave mistakes in their time and now it's my job to rectify those mistakes" I said charmingly, smiling casually as if I hadn’t just insulted some very influential people.

"You’re making a lot of enemies in high places" she warned, seeming very concerned for my continued mental health.

"Then it's a good thing I have even more allies in even higher places" I said, winked at her and that concluded the interview as the four of us walked over to the car waiting for us, Lune and Blaise slipped into the back, Draco got in the passenger seat and I slipped into the driver’s seat, ignoring the questions that were being yelled after us as I drove away.  

Let the games begin.


	12. Chapter 12

November 2nd 2003

London, England

 

After the day of the Wizengmont session, I worked my frustration at my ex-friends and the arrogant old tools currently in power by training twice as hard as normal for the rest of the day. Which means when I fell asleep, I was such a deep sleep that I didn’t notice the wards being tripped, and I woke up by the hand on my throat.

My eyes snapped open, glowing green in the darkness as I grabbed the arm, twisting it viciously, making my attacker scream out in pain, which turned into a sluggish moan as I slammed their head into the edge of my nightstand, knocking them unconscious.

I was instantly on my feet beside my bed as I activated the more hostile wards. I was rewarded with several people screaming out in pain as they were burnt alive.

Much more cautious than I otherwise would have been, after all, just because the hostile wards weren’t up didn’t mean the wards I had were by any means nice, I grabbed a gun from under my mattress and loaded it and clicked he safety off with practiced ease before leaving my bedroom.

I walked out; gun up and I did a thorough sweep, finding eleven bodies hidden under invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms that were easily revealed with a dark revealing charm.

Upon observing one of the bodies, I noticed all their fingers were burned to remove fingerprints; they wore nondescript black clothes, with several weapons hidden all over them. The only distinguishable feature they had was the eagle brand on the left sides of their necks.

The Mark of Rome.

Bloody hell…

"I will give you thirty seconds to tell me who you are and what you want?" I purred, my eyes sharp as I glared into the only survivors face; he was the one that attacked me in my room and he had just woken up.

"I not tell you thing" he spat in broken English, smiling manically and I leaned back, observing him casually as he grew smug, obviously thinking that no British wizard could think of a torture session worse than a few light crucio’s. Too bad for him I wasn’t trained in Britain.

"Since you’re not willing to give me your name, I’ll call you bob. Now, Bob, I’m going to let you in on a little something: I'm not like the others. I was trained by American muggles, and I’m not talking about a police academy or some three star gym, no, I was trained to kill and torture and interrogate," I said cheerfully as I leant back on my heels as he lay restrained at my feet, and I could sense as he grew uneasy "I have never tortured someone of your pain caliber, but I do find myself intrigued. So, you either answer the question or you suffer the consequences" I said and I probably didn't look too threatening, standing in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else, but I knew he recognized a fellow killer, it was all in the eyes.

"I bring you alive. Council wants to know Romani Heir is" he said reluctantly, his words practically illegible.

"Oh, really? That is interesting; are there more of you outside? Are they going to send more?" I asked pointedly and he grimaced as I pressed a nerve with my magic in his neck, I knew it must have caused great pain, but he didn’t scream.

"No. Didn't expect to be able defend self without magic. We snapped wand" he said tightly and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling.

"I'm capable of full wandless magic, you fool. And I'm a master assassin" I said and he looked irritated.

"We didn't know. Informant told us where, but that's it. She said you were weak magic and easy to overpower because malnutrition from childhood" he said and I eyed him doubtfully.

"well, I hate to inform you of this, but that woman was not your friend, she sent you here to die” I said and he scowled darkly at the wall. I knew there was only one woman who knew where I lived, but why would Luna tell them where to find me? She wouldn’t betray me, so obviously she was using these men to serve a point.

"Woman was blonde, blue eyes, pale, slim. She very beautiful should have none not trust" he said bitterly and I rolled my eyes, a smirk twisting my lips.

"That would be my Consultant, she lured you into a trap" I said and then his hands slipped free and he attacked me, but I caught his wrists and flipped him over, pinning him to the ground with my knee on his upper back.

"I'm going to kill you!" He snarled into the ground.

Looks like were done with the civilized talk.

"Are more going to come after me?!" I demanded roughly, twisting his arms as my magic slipped into his veins, attacking his nervous system and he screamed hoarsely.

"Yes. We know where you live now" he snarled, trying to push me off, but I held him down with barely half my strength.

"Then I guess it's time I got an upgrade, I bet that was what she wanted anyway" I sighed and windlessly levitated the gun against his head.

"I answered your questions, now let me go" he snapped, bucking back against me and I just tightened my hold on his arm, snapping the bone and he grunted in pain, his arm going slack.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you, I'm a master assassin. I'm not a rookie and that means no witnesses" I said and wandlessly pulled the trigger and a second later his brains were pooling out of the hole in his head, spattering my legs and stomach in blood.

I straightened up, clicked the safety on and shoved the cooling gun in the back of my pants, I raised my hands, incinerating all the dead bodies scattered around my apartment. Swiping a wand through the air, all my belongings began flying into the boxes I kept in my closet for this reason, but I left the necessities here, just in case I had to hide out here; no one would expect me to come back for at least a few more years.

Which is stupid because, as I told Draco, one should always expect the unexpected.

***

November 3rd 2003

Unplottable Land, England

 

"It's very... Large" I said hesitantly to Luna as we stood outside Potter Manor.

A six story mansion with curving staircases, large balconies and pillars. On the outside it appeared to be consisted largely of marble, beautiful stained glass windows with different magical creatures that made the sunlight bounce off, showering the mansion in rich colours, and a lot of dark oak antique furniture.

"You should see the Black properties" Luba said amusedly and I shot her a look.

"I want all the antiques taken to storage; make sure it's under preservation charms. I want this place modernized, so get me some decoration magazines" I said eve she nodded along.

"I've contacted Blaise and we're working on a design that's both classy and modern" she said and I shot her a look.

"You did this on purpose, to get me out of the apartment" I accused and she gave a non-apologetic grin.

"It would have happened sooner or later, this way the Royal Guard know not to mess with you" she said and I huffed indignantly at her.

"Couldn't have just asked me to move into the manor?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope. You would have said no or procrastinated with which manor you wanted to move into" she said cheerfully and I pouted.

"You know me too well" I said grumpily and she laughed.

"Let's go inside, I think you’re going to really like it" she said and I followed her up one of the two curving marble staircases, all along the pillars there were lilac vines wrapping around them and then there were some yellow tulips in planters up the staircases, there was a mix of blue and purple flowers in the garden below the staircases and when we reached the porch, there was two planters near the balcony that were blood red roses.

It was all very colourful and beautiful, like a dream or a fairy tale.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" She smiled at me as we entered the entrance hall.

The floors were a matching marble as the staircase, the walls were a dark red with paintings hung up, they were all asleep, but the colourful light let in by the tinted skylight was beautiful.

The entree hall was large, the colours falling over the marble floors were beautiful and the antique furniture around the area made the atmosphere feel stylish, but warm. There were two giant curving marble staircases that merged on a second floor balcony, then again on the third, then on the fourth. There was a hall between the first floor staircases with a pair of plain white doors. There was also a huge fireplace to the right of the entrée hall that was obviously the floo; there was a hallway a few feet in front of the floo and another directly across from it.

"Is the floo hooked up? What's through there? Why are the paintings asleep?" I asked Luna my questions as I observed my ancestral home, approaching the plain white doors that looked almost out of place among the rich colours and warm glow the sun was casting through the windows.

"The floo isn't hooked up yet. Through the white doors is the kitchen, to the left is formal and informal lounge and to the right is the library. The paintings are all hibernating because there haven’t been guests since your grandparents died" she said and I let out a loud whistle, jerking them all awake with a shout.

"I'm Harrison Potter-Black, Lord of The House" I declared, letting my magic sweep over the room and they all went silent.

"Harrison, you have grown so much" a dark haired woman said softly and I looked over at her, recognizing my cheekbones in her.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Dorea Potter nee Black, your grandmother" she said and I was silent.

"It's nice to meet you" I said and suddenly I could see the resemblance between her and Sirius in the grey eyes and colour of her hair, the way she held herself with pride, even if she didn't have any left, her full lips and strong teeth.

"Your personal study should be on the fourth floor" Dorea said and Luna lead me up the staircase to the left to the second floor balcony overlooking the entree hall.

There were more roses on the balcony, the sweet smell was subtle and the shining marble was accented by soft brown rugs, the staircases between the first and second floor merged with the staircases to the third floor, they turned elegantly up to the next floor, far away that it didn’t feel cramped, but not so far that they were separate.

"Right here," Luna pulled the rug on the balcony back to reveal the clear white marble "is one of the panic rooms" she said, taking my hand and pressing it to the stone.

The marble immediately vanished, revealing a small room with a cot, some blankets, water bottles and a tub of beef jerky.

"There are several of these all over the manor, this is the closest one to the entree hall" she said and I waved my hand over the door, making the marble block the entrance once more.

"Are they detectable to anyone?" I asked curiously as I walked over where the door had been, sending my magic through the stone. I could vaguely sense the room, but that might be because I’m the Lord of the house.

"Only those of Potter blood" she said reassuringly and we exited the balcony, past the stairs to the second floor, looking around.

The stairs opened onto a spacious parlour, the stained glass window along the back had the image of a two lions guarding a cub from a shadowy figure, while the other walls were a light red with dark brown decorations that were stylishly arranged. The atmosphere of the room was warm, but slightly intimidating with the lions looking over you threateningly. The furniture was mostly cherry wood with black cushioning and under it was a huge patchwork of animal furs, most of them looked muggle. A huge chandelier hung above it, the crystals were a beautiful mix of black and red that bounced beads of colour around the room and across the ceiling.

"This is the public lounge, you hold casual meetings with people here" Luna explained and I followed her past the public lounge to the hallway to the right.

The hall was long and spacious, it still had the marble floor, but there was a long light grey rug down the middle. The walls were a soft forest green, antique furniture was set between each of the doors on both sides of the hall. There were fourteen rooms, seven on each side, and the elegant dangling lights illuminated the hallway.

“These are the spare bedrooms, the guest bedrooms are upstairs, but you can use these if you run short” she said casually and I gave her a dry look.

“Luna, this manor is four times bigger than the apartment complex, I very much doubt I’ll be low on space” I said drily and she smiled amusedly at me.

“Come on, we have much more to see” she said and lead me out of the hallway, back into the public lounge and into the adjacent hallway.


End file.
